The Stolen Ring
by foreverandeveralone
Summary: Being top of almost every one of his classes, Jim should have known never to interfere with a drunk Vulcan. And yet he still did, only to find himself being proposed by said Vulcan, proving Bones's point of him being a trouble-magnet. Just...this time it went far beyond his wildest imagination.
1. Chapter 1

He walked out of the restaurant, more confused than ever.  
His proposal had just been refused, which he still could not believe it himself.  
The black hover car parked along the pavement. Opening the door and throwing his jacket inside, he prepared to get inside, but then decided against it. Instead, he only told the driver a few things, and after closing the car door with (a little) more force than necessary, he walked away.

Not walking home. He only wanted to go for a walk in the night.  
He needed to be alone. A little wind would be better than the air conditioner in the car anyway.

Walking along the pavement, he could not help but thought about what she said to him. He could still recall every single word, much thanks to his eidetic memory.  
"I do not intend to get married to you."  
"But why? You still do not want to get married yet?"  
"Not really, I already have a plan for my future family. Only, you are not included" – she diverted her gaze away from him – "I honestly do not expect you to actually propose to me. There are many girls out there who are better than me."  
There were, indeed, many girls and women out there who were better than she was. However, she was one of the very few people he ever encountered in his life that gave him the safe feeling that she wanted to be with him because she truly wanted to, not because of his reputation, power or money. Moreover, he felt…content being in her company. They have been courting for 9 months, 23 days and 14 hours. Marriage would only be logical.  
"That does not answer my question. I need a more direct explanation. Do I lack something that you need?" – he said, keeping a firm gaze on her.  
"It is not that. You have everything that a girl can dream of. However…" – she trailed off.  
"Is it not enough for you?"  
"Yes."  
He did not understand her. He tried to meet with her every need. The only thing that he was reluctant in giving her was public display of affection, but he thought she understood. Besides, he did give her kisses in his people's way all the time.  
"I still do not understand. I need you to give an even clearer explanation. At least I deserve to know why I am rejected."  
"You do not give me a safe feeling." – she continued – "You are…overly attractive, added to the facts concerning your origin, your position, your wealth… I do not think I will be able to handle a marriage when I always have to worry about whether my husband will be stolen from me, or if you regret your decision of marrying someone as ordinary as I am in the future. Furthermore, you never really showed affection towards me, even when we are in private. Generally, this relationship makes me feel insecure. And I need a peaceful family life, not a never-ending battle."  
"So why did you agree to engage in a relationship with me?"  
"It felt really great to introduce you to others as my boyfriend." – she lowered her voice.

So much for a little reminiscing.

He never understood the logic in human's habit of getting drunk after a stressful event, however he still entered the nearest bar. He could not get drunk from alcohol anyway.

After downing the third shot of the bar's 'special order', he started to feel a little tipsy. He called the bartender to ask for the content of the drink, only to find out the main component of it was chocolate.

…

He did not remember how he even managed to get out of the bar. It was really late already. The only thing he knew then was that he was stumbling on the pavement. His shirt slovenly, his hair rumpled, anyone can see that he was completely drunk. More like wasted. Not trusting his leg to carry him any further, he sat down near a tree on the pavement.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need me to call a cab for you?"  
"I am well" – he said. Or tried to. He was not sure how that came out.  
"I will hail a cab for you, okay?" – the stranger spoke again.

He tried to look up. A young man with blond hair, probably in his twenties, was looking down at him with concern in his eyes. His eyes…the prettiest blue shade he ever saw in his life…

He laughed, stood up and threw an arm around the young man's shoulders.  
"I am perfectly fine" – he said with a drawling voice that he did not recognize – "Are you laughing at me?" – he continued, as if talking to himself – "My proposal has just been refused by a totally illogical reason" – taking a few breath, he continued – "come to think of it, it is not totally illogical after all"  
The young guy did not seem really comfortable, but he did not notice and kept on going.  
"She gave me a completely illogical reason. Totally unacceptable. I do not like practical women, however impractical women do not like me." – he sighed.  
The young man could do nothing other than helping him sit down again. And he still did not stop.  
"Getting married was a really difficult decision for me to make. I tried to prepare a perfect evening, find a perfect gift. I even rescheduled some of my work appointments for this, and…"  
He took out a small box from his pocket.  
'A ring box' – the young guy thought to himself – 'so I ran into a lovesick guy.'  
He opened the box and took out the ring. The young guy took a look. A beautiful golden ring with 6 large stones attached to it in the shape of a flower. Judging by the look of it, it seemed to be quite refined.  
'He must be really sad' – the young guy thought, still keeping his gaze on the ring  
He looked at the young guy, who was still intently looking at the ring, and smiled.  
"Do you like it?"  
Startled, he turned to him.  
"Not really, I was just admiring its beauty, that's all."  
"It is all right. I shall give it to you, as a gift."  
The young man was completely speechless for nearly 5 seconds, his eyes widened, before he could speak again.  
"Give it to me? Gosh… That's impossible… Come on, let me get you a cab, you're completely drunk."  
He tried to laugh it off, then he closed the box and put it back inside the drunk guy's pocket.  
"Keep it carefully, she might change her mind later."  
Still the drawling voice.  
"I have no need for it. She was using me as a boyfriend so that she could introduce me to her friends."  
He took the ring out again, then taking the young stranger's hand, he tried to put it on his finger. The young guy tried to pull his hand back, but to no avail. Even in a drunk state, his grip was still really strong.  
"Hey, what are you doing? Put that away, I can't take something from a drunk person." – he said, curling his fingers into a fist so that he could not put it on.  
He did not listen, still trying to put it on. It was dark, and he was drunk, so he could not succeed easily. His grip was beginning to loosen. Feeling the opportunity, the young guy retreated his hand.  
"Hey, if you want to give it to me, then wait until you sober up. If you still want to give it to me then, I'll take it." – he tried to convince him.  
"I am not giving it to you as a gift. I am proposing to you. We are getting married."  
"WHAT?" – completely taken aback, he could only stared at him.  
"It is done. You accepted."  
He was snapped out of his shock. The man in front of him was looking a little bit too pleased with himself, and a little smug too. Glancing down at his hand, he couldn't help but notice the ring from before was now secured on his ring finger. Rolling his eyes, he brought his other hand up to pull the ring off.  
"Jesus, would you stop this? Hadn't I been sympathetic with you I wouldn't still be here. Why can't you just let me help you like a normal person and we can both get on with our life…"  
His voice trailed off when he realized the ring was stuck on his finger.  
He tried to pull harder, tried to shake his hand. He tried every method he knew, but nothing happened. The ring remained unmoved on his finger.  
"How much does this ring cost?" – the young man asked. He doubted that the man could remember in his drunken state.  
The man shook his head, seemed to be thinking before answering.  
"Hundreds… How many hundreds… I cannot remember… But do not worry, it is genuine. I never use anything of little value."  
'Just a few hundreds credits, that shouldn't be too much. Maybe I should ask for his address and return it tomorrow. Hope a little soap can help me pull this thing off.' – the young man thought. With that, he turned to the drunken man, only to notice him writing something into his a little notebook he seemed to carry in his other pocket (wow, someone still use paper?). His head tilted to the side as he held the notebook towards the street lamp for better sight.  
"Hey, what're you writing? Your address?"  
The man turned towards him, seeming to consider him for a while before he spoke.  
"I need to use your back."  
"I am not a table." – he mumbled to himself, but he still bent forward and let the man use his back to write. The man kept on writing for a little longer before he tore out the piece of paper and gave it to him.  
"Okay, so now I have your address, let me call you a cab. Let's see where you live…" – he turned his gaze from the man to the piece of paper and began to read aloud – "Marriage certificate"  
"MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE?" – he repeated with a voice a few octaves higher than his usual, unable to believe his eyes.  
Scowling, he turned towards the drunken man, who was still leaning against the tree, smiling.  
"Just how drunk are you? For god's sake, give me your address, will you? I still have to return this ring to you tomorrow. Damn it."  
'If I hadn't interfere with him, I would be sleeping like a baby right now. Lucky I don't have class tomorrow.' – he thought to himself as he approached the man and shook him.  
"Hey, where do you live?"  
He didn't seem to notice, just keep pointing at the piece of paper.  
"We are married now. There is a certificate. You cannot refuse me anymore. No more illogical reason."  
The young guy couldn't help but grin to himself. He was imagining how the man would react if he remembered everything that happened.  
"Okay, my fiancé, give me your address so I can find you later on." – he smiled.  
The man gave him his pen, the pen he had been using.  
"Sign your name. At the end of the certificate."  
He looked at the piece of the paper again. "Marriage certificate. My name is: S'chn T'gai Spock. Address: 60th floor, 24 Avenue, San Francisco. I agree to enter a committed marriage with (blank). There is no reason to decline. Signed (with a really…unique signature)."  
"Wait a second, YOU ARE A VULCAN?" – the young man nearly screeched. He had never came in contact with a Vulcan before, let alone a…drunken one. The only way he recognized this man as a Vulcan was because of his…completely and utterly unpronounceable last name, even though he was top of his xenolinguistic class. He looked at the man in front of him again. He looked nothing like a normal Vulcan that he knew through his class. Without the bowl cut (this man wore his hair a little longer so it covered the tips of his pointed ears, one more reason for him to not be able to realize he was Vulcan) and the traditional robes, Spock looked really…human. Not to mention in his drunken state, he seemed to express emotions more freely than those normally stoic Vulcans with sticks up their asses. An overly attractive one, even in his drunken state, if he was to be honest.  
The man (Spock, now that he had a name) only nodded and kept pointing at the paper, at the blank space the young man was supposed to sign. He pushed the pen into his hand and pointed to the blank space.  
"Write down your name."  
The young man sighed. Realizing he had no other choice, he wrote down his name. Later, he would wish to return to the past and reprimanded himself for not putting down a fake name, but at the moment he wrote down his real name. James Kirk. He would later blame it on the fact that he only wanted to get away from this drunken Vulcan as fast as possible, that was why he didn't have time to think of a fake name.  
"Done. I'm gonna call a cab for you now, okay?"  
Jim approached the road and held his hand out for a cab. As soon as the hover car stopped, he told the driver the address before approaching Spock and helped him stand up before ushering him into the back seat, ignoring Spock's attempt to protest.  
"Wait, James. I still have not said goodbye to you yet."  
Rolling his eyes, Jim tried to get out of the car.  
"Fine, goodbye, all right? For god's sak…."  
He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as his collar was yanked forward and firmed lips pressed against his.  
The kiss lasted for 3 seconds (Jim blamed it on the fact that he was too shocked to react) before Jim pushed him away and scrambled out of the car, closing the door behind him (with a little more force than necessary) and stood there, breathing heavily as the car began to move away.  
'Fuck, what the hell just happened? He kissed me… He actually kissed me! For god's sake I knew I shouldn't have interfered with him. And when was the last time I was kissed like that anyway? His lips sure feels good and what the hell am I thinking again?' – groaning, Jim ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he made his way back to his shared apartment. Luckily Bones was already asleep, or else he would be bombarded with who knew how many questions regarding his mother hen tendency, since Jim was supposed to be home an hour ago. He had decided to take a shower before he went to bed, but realizing how tired he actually was once he was in his room, he just collapsed on the bed and let sleep take him, not even bothered to change his clothes.

When Jim woke up, Bones had already left. He made a mental note to thank God later for helping him avoid Bones (though he doubted it would last long). He finished with his morning rituals before going to the library to study. Soon it was lunch time and he had lunch in the cafeteria before going to work (did he forget to mention he was working part-time at a nearby restaurant?). He didn't finish until 9 p.m., and that was when he noticed he had a message from Bones earlier, telling him that he was working night shift and not to wait up, and also to call him back as soon as possible. Jim went home, took a shower and realized that he was wearing something on his neck. Looking down, he noticed the golden ring with the 6 stones from yesterday, and sighed. He was so busy with studying for the upcoming exams and then with work that he totally forgot about returning it to, well, Spock. Guess he would have to return it tomorrow then. He got out of the shower and changed into new clothes before calling Bones.  
"Hey Bones, what's up?" – he asked nonchalantly.  
"Dammit Jim! What the hell were you up to last night? I should have known you couldn't stay out of trouble for long!" – Bones sounded anything but happy.  
Jim winced. How the hell did he know he was in trouble? Although he was a little confused. The…event that happened yesterday could hardly make Bones this mad  
"What happened?" – he asked warily – "I didn't get into much trouble yesterday… Well, nothing that could make you this unhappy."  
"Well then, how do you explain the fact that the police showed up at our door this afternoon, asking for you specifically? "We need to speak to Mr. Kirk." Yeah, not much trouble my ass." – Bones replied with a snort.  
"Po… POLICE?" – Jim nearly screeched. He was sure he had never done anything to get into trouble with the police.  
"Yeah." – Bones dropped his voice. He knew his best friend too well to know that this was totally a misunderstanding. – "Look, kid. They left a message on my PADD to tell you to come by the station tomorrow for some questioning. I'll just forward it to you now. You don't have classes tomorrow afternoon, right? I can probably skip a class and go with you, don't worry. It's going to be alri…"  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Bones." – Jim cut him off – "You don't have to skip classes to go with me. Really, I can go by myself."  
"Are you sure? Hey, it's no big deal for me. I nail that class anyway. I can go with you, if you need." – Bones asked warily.  
"I'm sure Bones" – Jim sighed – "I think this is all a misunderstanding, really. Nothing to worry about."  
"Okay then. Go to sleep Jimmy." – Bones said, still unsure. He wanted to be there for Jim, but then Jim always insisted he could take care of himself.  
"Okay, goodnight Bones." – and with that, he terminated the connection. Only a few seconds later, he received a message from Bones, attached with it was a note to tell him to come to the nearest station tomorrow for questioning.  
"Just great." – he mumbled to himself before collapsing on the bed.

…

The only thing Jim did was telling the woman at the reception his name and in a blink of an eye, he was in a closed room with two menacing officers asking him questions from name to age and place of birth. At last, when Jim couldn't take it anymore, he snapped.  
"Okay, could you just get on and tell me why I'm here?"  
The officers look at each other for a while before one began slowly.  
"You are here for the investigation into a thievery of a very important person."  
"THIEVERY?" – Jim nearly screeched (again). He was so going to have Bones take a look at his throat. – "Okay, there is a big misunderstanding here. I can assure you I know nothing of any thievery of anyone."  
"That is for us to decide." – the other officer spoke up. – "This…person claimed that you stole something really valuable from them."  
"What did they say that I stole from them?" – Jim asked, a little irritated.  
"A ring. Which is worth 300 thousands credits." – the first officer raised an eyebrow at him.  
Jim was totally confused. When did he ever encounter such a thing…  
Suddenly, he raised his hand to his neck. The ring was still hidden inside his shirt. It couldn't be, right?  
"Great, just great." – Jim mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Judging by the look on Jim's face, the two officers could totally guess that Jim actually knew something about the ring. They looked at each other before one of them spoke up.  
"Mr. Kirk, if you actually knew something about the ring, or you picked it up somewhere on your way, please tell us everything you know so we can help you. Otherwise… You should know 300 thousands credits is actually a very large amount…"  
Jim's eyes widened in panic.  
"I swear to God, I didn't steal it! That man, he gave it to me! I didn't steal it from him!"  
The other officer narrowed his eyes.  
"He just gave it to you? Just like that? Was there any witness?"  
Jim ran his hand through his hair in frustration.  
"No, of course not. It was really late and dark and… Oh gosh!"  
He took the ring out of his shirt and put it down on the table, pushed it towards the officers. Then he proceeded to tell the two officers about everything that had happened the night before.  
"If I actually stole it, then I wouldn't really bring it with me everywhere, would I? I had intended to return it yesterday, but then I was caught up in studying and work and I totally forgot, I swear! I was actually going to return it this afternoon hadn't I been called to the station."  
Jim watched as one of the officers put the ring in a small bag usually used for evidence, while the other checked the recording of his…interrogation before they both exited the room, leaving him alone. He could feel that the problem now exceeded over 'just a few simple questions'.  
'Fuck him! I helped him when he was drunk, and this is how he pay me back? By reporting me of thievery? I swear if I ever meet him again, I would totally beat him up, damn his super Vulcan strength or whatever superior abilities he possesses!' – Jim thought to himself in frustration.

Jim waited for over an hour before one of the officers from before came back in with 2 other men in tow. The officer pointed towards one of them and said.  
"Mr. Kirk, this is Mr. Spock's– your accuser's – lawyer. Mr. Spock is busy today so he can't come here in person, therefore he authorized his lawyer to represent him in this case." – then he pointed towards the other man – "And this man, do you recognize him?"  
Jim narrowed his eyes at the man.  
"No, I don't think so… I think I've met him somewhere, but I can't remember."  
"That's okay. I'm the cab driver you called 2 nights before. My name is Peter Johnson." – The man introduced himself.  
"Oh, hello then." – Jim blinked his eyes in surprise.  
The men took their seats before the officer began.  
"We decided to invite Mr. Johnson here to identify the person who called a cab for Mr. Spock, since he was too…drunk to remember. Our leads were the people who approached Mr. Spock that night and we decided to interrogate everyone to find the ring, but now we have found it, we don't think that would be necessary anymore. The only special detail about this case is that Mr. Kirk here claimed that he didn't steal it, but rather Mr. Spock gave it to him. I think we would need to invite Mr. Spock here to confirm this."  
"I don't think my client would be able to confirm this, given that he doesn't remember anything from that night." – the lawyer spoke up.  
"But it is the truth. I didn't steal it, he gave it to me." – Jim protested.  
"Did you not think that it is wrong to accept such an expensive thing from a stranger, not to mention he was inebriated at the time?" – the lawyer raised his eyebrow.  
"I totally did not accept it. He put it on my finger, and I couldn't get it off at the time." – Jim rolled his eyes.  
"You failed to get the ring off on purpose?"  
"No! I actually couldn't get it off! It was stuck on my finger, I had to return home and use some soap to get it off. I also intended to return it, it was just that I was too busy that I forgot." – Jim tried to explain.  
"You only intended to give it back. If the police hadn't come for you, would you really return it?" – the lawyer accused.  
"Hey mister, do not slander me." – Jim was getting irritated. Gosh, how he hated lawyers. – "I already asked him how much the ring costs, and he told me a few hundreds. I assumed it was only a few hundreds credits, so I didn't think it was this big of a deal. Dammit, if I had known this would happen I would never have helped him!"  
"Mr. Kirk, please elaborate." – the officer spoke up.  
Jim winced. He was…omitting a few embarrassing details when he told the officers about how he came into possession of the ring, but he realized he couldn't really get away from this situation without telling the full version of the story. So, he fought down the urge to blush as he told them everything, including the embarrassing proposal. When he finished, he could notice the cab driver was trying very hard not to laugh out loud. Even the officer's lips were pressed together as a thin line, obviously trying to stifle a laugh, or at least a smile from breaking out. Meanwhile, the lawyer was totally red in anger and embarrassment as he began to raise his voice.  
"This is ridiculous! My client is completely normal, not some sick person like you described! He might have just failed in his attempt to propose, but that shouldn't have been depressing enough for him to act like you said he did! You totally made everything up to get out of this!"  
"I have to ask you to refrain from saying things when you don't have enough evidence, to avoid insulting other people." – Jim rolled his eyes as he answered back.  
"Let me express my opinion." – the cab driver spoke up – "I don't think Mr. Kirk's story is completely illogical. To be honest, the reason I remember Mr. Kirk's face to identify him was because the two customers that night were really…special."  
"Can you explain further?" – the officer asked.  
"I also had thought them to be lovers, cause after giving me the address and telling me to drive him home safe and sound, Mr. Kirk here helped the other man into the car. And before Mr. Kirk could leave, that man yanked him forward and kissed him. I didn't know it was such a misunderstanding like this. However it's not impossible, giving the other man's drunk state. He must have lost control of himself for a while."  
The lawyer kept silent.  
"I think we should call Mr. Spock to confirm this. It's best not to misunderstand other people's kindness. Anyway, provided that what Mr. Kirk told us is true, then this should not be the way to repay him after he tried to help Mr. Spock." – the officer concluded. Jim decided that he liked the officer way much more than that stupid lawyer.  
"Maybe he was trying to help at first, but he started to have bad intentions after seeing the ring." – the lawyer still refused to give in – "We can't know for sure whether he was going to give the ring back or not. Maybe he was using the fact that someone witnessed the kiss to make up the whole proposal thing. Did Mr. Johnson here witness the proposal?"  
"No, I didn't." – the driver replied. Jim was beginning to worry that this might not be favorable for him.  
"Therefore, I decide that it's best if Mr. Kirk is temporarily imprisoned until we can reach a final conclusion." – the lawyer concluded with smugness.  
"WHAT?" – Jim groaned.  
Oh, Bones was so going to kill him.

…

Jim was held in prison overnight, consequently missing his shift at the restaurant that night. He couldn't sleep at all, frustrated and worried. The next morning, he was called out because he had a visitor. As he had guessed, it was none other than Bones, looking more grumpy than usual. Judging from the dark circles around his eyes, Jim could only guess that Bones came directly after his night shift at the hospital.  
"Dammit Jim! I thought you said it was a misunderstanding! This doesn't look like a misunderstanding to me! What kind of misunderstanding that put you in jail?" – Bones went on a rant as soon as Jim sit down.  
Jim shook his head.  
"I honestly had no idea. That lawyer bastard insisted that since I have no proof that I don't intend to keep the ring, I had to be kept here until it is made clear."  
Bones rose his eyebrow.  
"Ring? What ring?"

Bones broke out in laughter as soon as Jim finish telling his story, making the blond blush furiously in embarrassment.  
"Shut the fuck up Bones! If you can't help me then go home already! It was enough that the taxi driver and the officer already laughed at me, I don't need anyone more!"  
Bones wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, still smiling.  
"Sorry Jim, but it was hilarious! Gosh! You managed to land yourself a rich and powerful husband! A Vulcan of all species! Your cherries are still waiting to be popped, and I can't think of a more suitable candidate! Do you know Vulcans have 3 times the strength of human? "  
Jim's blush darkened.  
"I'm so not going to lose my virginity to such a jerk like him! Now help me find a way to get out of here."  
Bones sighed.  
"I tried to post your bail, but apparently that guy is such a big name that they refuse to let you out. We need to find some way to prove that you are innocent, or in this case, to prove that that proposal thing actually happened."  
Jim sighed desperately. How the hell was he supposed to prove it? There was no witness, no…  
Wait a second…  
Jim's eyes widened.  
"The paper! Bones, that stupid marriage certificate paper! It was still in my jeans' pocket! Go home and get it for me!"  
Bones eyed him skeptically.  
"Are you sure you haven't washed it yet?"  
Jim paled.  
"Oh gosh… I don't remember… Oh gosh Bones what if I did? Oh gosh I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my life!"  
Bones rolled his eyes.  
"Don't be so melodramatic. Let me go home and take a look. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"  
Jim only nodded. With that, Bones stood up and left. Jim could only pray that he hadn't washed his clothes from that day.

It turned out that his laziness totally saved him this time. Bones came back with the piece of paper, and couldn't help but breaking into another fit of giggling before handing it to Jim. As he presented it to the lawyer, he couldn't deny that his client's signature was on it. But he still wouldn't relent.  
"Why didn't you give it back when you already have the address?"  
Jim tried very hard not to roll his eyes.  
"I already told you I was really busy. You can go and confirm."  
"Fine. But you still have to be kept here until the confirmation is complete."  
The officer spoke up.  
"We can only keep Mr. Kirk here until 4 p.m. today. So please hurry up."  
Bones stepped forward into the lawyer's personal space.  
"Now listen here mister not-as-good-a-lawyer-as-you-think-you-are. My friend have classes this morning and he can't miss them. Your client's signature is clearly on that paper, why can't you just let my friend go?"  
The lawyer smirked.  
"Sorry, rules are rules."  
Seeing that Bones had come really close to punch that man in the face, Jim had to intervene. He steered Bones away from the man and whisper.  
"Come on, don't worry Bones. It's not like I need to attend those classes to ace them, I just want to keep good attendance. I'm sure one or two missed classes won't hurt."  
That didn't seem to convince Bones.  
"Jim, that man is such a bastard. What if he finds another way to keep you in jail?"  
Jim shook his head, smiling.  
"I don't think so. This piece of paper seems to be hard proof. As soon as they can confirm the handwriting and the signature belongs to the Spock guy, I'll be released. Don't worry."

Bones had wanted to stay with Jim, but he made him leave for his own classes. Not until 4 p.m. was he released, the lawyer looking pissed since he ran out of reason to keep Jim there. Bones picked him up from the station and the two decided to eat at a nearby restaurant, bitching and laughing about the lawyer before they went home so that Jim and Bones can leave for their work.

Jim usually left home about half an hour earlier than Bones, but that night he returned only 20 minutes after he left, looking sad like a lost puppy.  
"Jim, what's wrong?"  
Jim looked up.  
"I was fired, Bones."  
Bones' eyes widened.  
"What? Why?"  
Jim sighed and looked down again, throwing himself on the sofa.  
"It was that lawyer. He came with the officer to the restaurant to investigate on my case. He even went as far as to threaten them not to be in league with me or to create fake evidence, and that made my colleagues wary of me. That, and the fact that I missed yesterday's shift due to being in prison."  
Bones looked really mad. But before he could say anything, he was cut off by Jim.  
"I know you probably would want to stay home and comfort me, but if you don't leave now you're going to be late. Go, don't let your patients wait. I will be just fine."  
Bones was wary.  
"Are you sure?"  
Jim nodded, faking a smile.  
"I'm fine. A little sad, but that's all. Don't worry, I can find a new job."  
Sighing, Bones nodded and gave Jim a squeeze on his shoulder before standing up, continuing his preparation before leaving for work. That left Jim alone with his thoughts. The more he thought, the more he was mad, not only about the lawyer, but for the Spock guy as well. It was all his fault that all of these happened in the first place. All Jim wanted was to help a drunken man go home safely, and that resulted in a day of missing classes due to being kept in the prison and being fired. Did the guy know how much Jim needed the job? How the hell was he going to find money to pay for rent and school supplies?  
Feeling mad all of a sudden, Jim stood up. He put on his coat and walked outside, slamming the door shut. He still remembered the address. No matter how big a VIP he was, Jim didn't care. He would find this Spock and give him a piece of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim stood in front of the big house, suddenly unsure of what to do. It wasn't a house, really, considering it was located in a space big enough for 5 separated houses. Jim would say it was one of the biggest mansion he ever saw, with a fountain in the front yard. To own such a big estate in the middle of San Francisco, just how rich and powerful the owner was? Surely messing with him would be such a great idea? Jim almost turned around and left for home, but then he once again thought of what Spock had done to him, of all the trouble he had to go through the past few days, he grew mad again. With fierce determination, he turned to face the gate and rang the doorbell.  
Repeatedly.  
Almost instantly, a middle-aged woman came rushing out of the door. She came to a halt in front of the gate and yelled at Jim.  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? Aren't you too old to be running around playing ding dong ditch?"  
"I'm not playing! I rang the bell because I want to see your master! Call him out!" – Jim yelled back.  
The woman looked at Jim warily.  
"Do you have an appointment? The Master isn't home at the moment."  
Jim crossed his arms in front of his chest, snorting.  
"Are you sure about that, or is he hiding? If he's hiding, then I'm gonna sit here and wait until he comes out! Let's see if he can hide forever!"  
"Go away! Otherwise I'll call the police to get you for trespassing!"  
Jim was about to open his mouth to counter when a black hover car stopped in front of the gate, just next to him. Then the car door opened and a man stepped down. He completely ignored Jim and looked at the woman.  
"What is the matter?"  
The woman lost all her hostility as she replied softly.  
"Sir, this man wants to meet you but he doesn't have an appointment."  
The man turned to regard Jim, his eyebrow raised.  
"You want to see me? I do not recall having anything to discuss with you."  
But Jim seemed to be completely out of his mind, his mouth went slack as he stared at the man in front of him. Jim could not recognize the drunk Vulcan he met only a few days ago. The man looked… He must be the most good-looking man Jim had ever encountered in the 21 years of his life. He must be taller than Jim by at least 2 or 3 inches. He looked elegant yet really manly, with broad shoulders and a well-defined chest that Jim could easily observe through the shirt he was wearing, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, complete with a pair of black pants and black shoes. One of his hands was put inside his pocket, the other he brought up to fix his black, silky hair, which he wore in a really stylish way and not the usual bowl-cut that Jim knew most Vulcans chose. And his eyes, the chocolate brown orbs that were so warm and full of feelings that totally captivated Jim. The Vulcan looked at Jim again when he was still staring at him, unable to utter just a single word.  
"Are you positive I am the one you want to meet?"  
And now Jim just stared at his lips. The same lips that gave him one of the best kisses he ever received (not like he receives them that much) and Jim just realized how captivating they are, and was now mad at himself for not letting the kiss last a little longer.  
"Hello" – the man raised his voice – "you should answer instead of standing there and staring at me. You are the one who came here."  
Jim blinked once, twice before he came back to himself. Right, he came here to give this man a piece of his mind, not to admire him.  
"I…" – Jim stuttered – "I'm here to see Mr. Spock."  
Spock raised an eyebrow.  
"That would be me. What do you require?"  
"I… I'm the one who…who kept your ring when…when you were drunk that day…" – Jim continued to stutter, his face redden under the intimidating gaze of the Vulcan in front of him. His eyes soon diverted to the ground as he afraid he would keep staring at the Vulcan if he maintained eye contact.  
Spock couldn't help but raised an amused eyebrow at the young man in front of him, who now seemed embarrassed, unlike just a few minutes ago when he was arguing with Spock's housekeeper. Then Spock frowned. He thought he was informed that the issue with the ring had been taken care of, why was this young man here to meet him? But then, it was his fault and he had no doubt put this man into some sort of trouble, so he decided to be nice (which he didn't do often) and motioned for his housekeeper to open the gate.  
"Please come in. We shall discuss this matter further."

…

Jim followed Spock inside the mansion. If he thought he was impressed by the outside of the mansion, then the inside rendered him completely speechless. It looked more like a palace for the royal family than a house for only one person.  
"Please sit down." – Spock motioned Jim to the chair opposite the one he just occupied. He let Jim sit down and raised an amused eyebrow as Jim observe the house in astonishment. He waited until Jim had finished staring at everything and finally laid eyes on him before he spoke up.  
"I have been extremely busy ever since the day we met, so I have not had the time to meet you in person. I was informed that it was my fault for getting drunk and causing some misunderstandings on your side. I had intended to come and apologize to you when I come back, and thank you for keeping the ring for me and helping me go home safely, but I can see you already found me first."  
'This guy thinks he can use money to buy me off. He really must be thinking a poor guy like me can be satisfied with some pity money.' – Jim thought in disdain before speaking up.  
"I'm not here to ask for money."  
Spock raised an eyebrow.  
"That was not my intention. I only thought I should convey some gratitude towards you, but if you need my help I am always ready, hope you do not misunderstand. Besides, I believe you would not have come here if you had not needed any help."  
'I shouldn't have come here' – Jim thought, irritated – 'he really is thinking I'm here for his money. It's all my fault. But who could have known he was this good-looking and I really need to stop thinking.'  
Seeing that Jim still had not said anything, Spock continued.  
"You do not need to concern yourself. I can help you beyond everything you could have needed."  
Jim stood up.  
"I repeat, I'm not here to ask for your gratitude. If you excuse me, I'll be taking my leave now."  
Spock stood up as well.  
"Please do not misunderstand my intentions. You should not be angry. I have to admit I am not good with words when it comes to Terran emotions, but please let me help if you are in any kind of difficulties."  
Jim snorted.  
"Yeah right, you're totally not wrong, you should help me by letting me yell at you!"  
Spock's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Yeah, I intended to come here to give you a piece of my mind. Do you have any idea how mad at you I am right now? Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused me because of your stupid little drunk stunt you pulled? Thanks to you, other people now think I'm a thief AND a pervert, which I can tell you I am anything BUT, and so thanks to you now I'm out of work!"  
Seeing Spock had not said anything but only raised an eyebrow, amusement clear in his eyes made Jim even more angry.  
"What the hell do you find amusing in my situation? How do rich people like you have any idea how hard people like us have to work to make ends meet? I have to study and work at the same time, and I really need a job so that I can pay for rent and school supplies. I only have one more year until I graduate, and now everything is ruined, all thanks to you! I don't have to worry about tuition, but everything else… Gosh, I only wanted to help you that night, can't you see? Do I look like someone who would actually take advantage of your drunk state?"  
Spock's amusement did not seem to decrease, instead it kept increasing. This young man came here to berate him, but it seemed to him like he was complaining to him instead. In some ways, Spock find it quite…adorable, so he kept his amused look on his face as he kept staring at Jim.  
Seeing that the man in front of him kept his silence after all his ranting, Jim couldn't help but sigh.  
"Ok, I'm finished, I'm going home now. Good night."  
Spock tilted his head slightly.  
"You are done? You do not want me to pay your compensation?"  
"Absolutely not." – Jim snorted – "So far the worst things that have ever happened to me all seem to come from you, so it's best if I don't have anything to do with you anymore."  
"But what if I can help you?" – Spock refused to back down – "From what you have told me, I am under the impression that all you need right now is a job, is that correct? I can give you an introduction. What kind of job do you need?"  
Seeing that Jim is hesitating, Spock continued.  
"I can assure you will be paid well."

"No more financial worries, you can focus on your study and graduate on time."

"The sooner you graduate, the sooner you can fulfil your dream."  
Finally, Jim gave in to the temptation.  
"I was working part-time as a cook." – Jim blushed.  
Once again Spock was taken aback. His eyes widened, which Jim noticed.  
"Why do you seem to be so surprised?" – Jim asked, a little offended – "There are a lot of male cook. Besides it's not my choice of career, it's just my hobby and I figure I can make some money from it to cover for my own living expenses."  
"It is all right." – Spock was back to himself in an instant – "It is just that I have really good impressions with cooks. One more reason you should let me help you."  
"I already told you I'm not taking anything from you again."  
Spock took a step forward.  
"I am being sincere. Trust me, this time I am not bringing any more trouble to you. I can introduce you to work in a good restaurant."  
Seeing that Jim was hesitant to receive his offer, Spock continued.  
"I can assure you it is a good place. However whether you can keep your job depends on your ability and your working altitude. Is it acceptable?"  
Jim hesitated for a moment before nodding. It was a good opportunity and Jim had a feeling this time the man – Spock – was being sincere.  
Satisfied by Jim's decision, Spock nodded before calling the housekeeper and asked a few things before she went. Then he turned to Jim.  
"It is already late at night. I suggest you let me drive you home, if it is agreeable to you."  
Jim shook his head.  
"No need, I can go home by myself. I don't want to cause you any inconvenience."  
Spock did not relent.  
"I do not think it is a wise idea for you to go home alone this late at night as you may encounter…ah, another situation like ours last time. In addition, I believe public transport already stopped operating half an hour ago." – Spock watched in amusement as Jim's eyes widened as he took a look at his watch and let out a small curse – "Come with me. The garage is this way."  
Having no other choices, Jim followed Spock. They walked in silence for a while as Jim was busy admiring the inside of the mansion before suddenly a question appeared in his mind.  
"You know nothing about me and yet you let me in this deep in your house?"  
Spock did not turn back.  
"It is of no consequences. I know you are a good person. We might have met in an…unfortunate occasion, but I would like to be your…friend, if you allow me."  
Even Spock was a little surprised when the word 'friend' left his mouth. Vulcans did not make friends easily because to them, 'friends' was a serious relationship. However, Spock could not deny that he was somehow…drawn to the young man by the name James Kirk. The young man seemed to be a honest, innocent and straightforward person, qualities that were really hard to find these days. Usually people only came to him when they needed something beneficial to them, so knowing someone who was hesitant to receive his help and offers triggered something in him, like they did not care about his wealth and reputation. Spock decided he was going to help him in every way he could.  
Jim narrowed his eyes.  
"You want to be my friend? A stranger you only met like…twice? I know Vulcans do not engage in casual relationship, and besides, what could you possibly get from being friends with me? I surely can't help you like you helped me, I'm just a regular guy."  
Spock's mouth twitch upwards very slightly.  
"You can cook for me sometimes."  
Jim blushed furiously and diverted his eyes downward. Spock only raised an amused eyebrow as they reached the garage. They entered and Jim's mouth dropped open as he stared at the number of hover cars inside. There must have been like twenty of them. At least.  
Spock did not seem to pay any attention to that. He only walked towards the car nearest to the garage door. Open the passenger seat, he motioned for Jim to get inside (of course, like the gentleman he was) and closed it before he walked around to the driver's seat and got in. Jim's eyes widened a little, he didn't think that Spock would drive him home himself.  
"Don't you have a personal driver? You could have asked him to drive me home instead of do it yourself."  
Spock shook his head as he used the remote control to open the garage door.  
"I want to take you home myself."  
And that made Jim blush even harder.

…

They were driving in silence. Jim kept glancing out of the windows, while Spock kept his eyes on the road. Spock did not usually engage in humans 'small talk' because he did not see the logic in the action, however all his logic seemed to disappear when it came to this human.  
"My name is Spock, which I think you already know." – Spock still kept his eyes on the road.  
Jim also didn't turn back.  
"Yup."  
"I am, by Terran calendar, 25 years old."  
Jim finally turned back.  
"You look younger than your age."  
The corner of Spock's mouth twitch upwards really slightly.  
"Thank you for your compliment. It is a compliment, is it not?"  
Jim rolled his eyes before smiling a little bit and turned back to gaze out of the window.  
"Yeah, yeah it is."  
"What about you? You have not told me anything about yourself."  
Jim slowly turned back to look at Spock. He didn't realize that he hadn't introduced himself since he met the Vulcan, and now he was sitting in his car as the Vulcan drove him home. He turned back towards the window.  
"I'm James Kirk. But people usually call me Jim."

"I'm 20 years old."

"I work part-time as a cook, but I'm really enlisted in Starfleet Academy."  
Spock's eyes widened as he turned towards Jim, the first time since the drive.  
"You are a cadet at Starfleet?"  
Jim didn't bother to turn. He was used to people judging him by his look, saying that he only had a pretty face.  
"Yeah, does that surprise you?"  
Spock nodded.  
"A little. I have been an instructor at Starfleet Academy since I was 19 and I find it interesting that I have never encountered you."  
Jim's eyes widened in surprise. He did hear about the only Vulcan ever to enlist in Starfleet, the youngest to graduate and also the youngest professor in the Academy history. If he remembered correctly…  
"Wait, you're saying you're THAT Vulcan professor that almost everyone at the Academy always talk about? The Ambassador's son?"  
Spock stiffened.  
"I am. However, I would prefer if you do not refer to me as the Ambassador's son. I built my career all by myself."  
Jim nodded. He could understand it, somehow. But there was something he still didn't understand.  
"But if you're only a professor at Starfleet, how come you're so rich? No offense, but I just find it hard to believe that they pay a professor that much."  
Spock glanced at Jim, a hint of smugness appeared on his face.  
"Ah, I can only tell you that I have… other different careers and businesses as well."  
Jim narrowed his eyes, but he didn't question any further. They then drove in comfortable silence until they reach Jim's apartment building. Spock parked the car and quickly got out to open the door for Jim. Jim got out and they walked a few steps together before they reached the building entrance.  
"Well, this is it. Thanks for the ride" – Jim turned to Spock.  
Spock was about to say goodbye, but then suddenly something came across him. He never acted on his instinct before (well, if he did then he did not remember) but he still asked.  
"Do you have your PADD with you?"  
Jim frowned.  
"Yeah, I bring it with me everywhere, but why?"  
Spock kept on.  
"May I borrow it for a while?"  
Jim hesitated a little bit, but he still took it out of his inner pocket and gave it to Spock. Spock typed a few things on it before returning it to Jim.  
"I have put in my contact information in your PADD, should you have any problem that needs my help. That is my personal contact, which I only use for my family and really close…friends, so I must require you not to give it to anyone else. I have also taken your contact information and I will put it in my PADD when I get back to the car."  
Jim was surprised.  
"I… Why are you giving me your personal contact? We hardly know each other!"  
Spock's eyes…twinkled?  
"I believe the human saying is "Let's take a leap of faith."  
Jim could almost feel his heart skip a beat.  
They stood there, just staring at each other for a while before Jim shyly spoke up.  
"Um… Well, I guess… I'll see you around?"  
Spock nodded. And as Jim was about to turn around, Spock suddenly raised his right hand, his index and middle finger extended to touch Jim slightly on his cheek.  
The movement didn't last long. As sudden as the action, Spock brought his hand back to his side. The Vulcan hesitated a moment before he looked directly into Jim's eyes, warm brown orbs locked with Jim's own cerulean.  
"Good night…Jim."  
And he turned around, walked back to the car. Jim could only stared after the retreating back, unable to move even a while after the car has disappeared from his sight. He had studied enough about Vulcans to know what the act meant. It meant…a kiss to his cheek.  
His face suddenly felt much warmer than usual. He turned around and walked inside the building. Once the door to his apartment had closed behind his back, he slid down to the floor. He brought his hand up to touch his cheek, and slowly, he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim woke up next morning, which was a Saturday, to an message on his PADD, saying that he got an interview for a job at a restaurant in the city center at 3 p.m. He didn't pay it much attention, thinking of probably some average restaurants Spock recommended. He just went through his morning routine and studied a little bit and had lunch alone (Bones was still sleeping) before dressing up in the best outfit he had and followed the address in the email to the place. Upon closer look at the message, he realized the restaurant was located in one of the central streets of the city, but brushed it off without further investigation.

Upon reaching the place, Jim immediately regretted not checking the restaurant more thoroughly before coming.

The restaurant was fucking huge! More like a palace than a restaurant. It was probably the biggest restaurant Jim ever saw in his life. He was too busy looking up to observe the brilliant design and structure of the restaurant that he didn't realize he had already reached the entrance.

And was immediately stopped by about 5 security guards, all of whom wearing scary impression on their faces.

Jim gulped and handed out his PADD to the most scary one, who he assumed to be Chief Security (or something like that). He examined the message carefully before nodding and let Jim through.

Aside from the fact he got lost for about an hour inside the restaurant due to busy checking out the interior design, making him 15 minutes late (he made a mental note to thank the nice Andorian who showed him the way to the right room properly), the interview went well. He was accepted as a part-time cook, working 4 hours a day. That was 2 hours less than his previous job, and the salary was double. Immediately after signing a contract, a few people came in to take his measurements and he was told that the uniform would be sent directly to his address the following day, and he was going to start next Monday.

The first thing Jim did after he got home was to immediately look the restaurant up and found out with widened eyes that not only was it the biggest restaurant in the fucking city, it also was the only place authorized to serve Ambassadors from other planets, as well as other Starfleet VIP guests attending meetings, conferences, etc. There were also some photos of the inside of the restaurant, and Jim couldn't help but gulped when he witness the luxury inside.

Just what did Spock do, beside teaching? How was he able to arrange an interview for Jim at such a place in such short notice?

Jim was still scrolling photos of the restaurant when his PADD chimed, signaling a new message. He took a look and his eyes widened as he realized the sender was Spock.

"I believe the restaurant is up to your expectant. Salary aside, this is also a good opportunity for you to practice interactions with other Federation species. Such experiences are valuable in furthering your Starfleet career. I do not believe in luck as I think it is illogical, but since you are human, I would indulge you and say "Good luck, Jim."

If Jim said his face wasn't as red as a tomato, he would be lying. He gulped before quickly typing a response.

"This is better than I could ever expect. Thank you very much, Spock."

And Jim's heart skipped a total beat when he received the next message.

"Thanks are illogical, but you are welcome, Jim."

The job wasn't too stressful for Jim, not to mention it paid really well. All he had to do was to prepare some basic dishes and did some washing and cleaning. Jim had hoped to be able to do something more challenging, then again he was (sadly) no professional cook, not to mention that he had never heard of more than 90% of the dishes on the menu. But he was in no position to complain. He sometimes got to wait table and therefore he got to interact with a lot of different species in the Federation, which really helped him in his classes. He learnt things that were never taught in the Academy, which put him in an advantage to his classmates. Moreover, considering he had to work less time than before and the money was doubled, he now had free time to enjoy himself and some savings as well. Before, he barely made enough money to cover his half of the rent, food and school supplies, but now he had more, so he indulged himself every once in a while.

The first month rolled by pretty fast. He was on cloud nine when he received his first paycheck. That night, he invited Bones to a treat, his treat of course. His best friend had helped him so much that he could never repay, so it was the least he could do. At first, Bones was furious when he found out that Jim had come to Spock's house that night. He went on a rant about how Jim could get himself abducted, even killed without leaving a trace behind, but Jim only rolled his eyes at his friend being overdramatic. He spent the day convincing Bones that Spock didn't mean any harm (well, he left the part where Spock kissed him to himself. He didn't need to be teased for the rest of his life). Bones had tried to convince him not to accept the job, but he insisted on doing it, and after a while, seeing that nothing had happened to Jim, Bones finally relaxed.

"You know, Jimbo, you gotta send that lawyer a fruit basket. Hadn't it been for him, you would still be working at that old restaurant, still struggling to make ends meet." – Bones laughed over his bourbon.

Jim laughed along.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Then he looked down on his drink, still smiling, and blushed a little.

"I wouldn't send a present to that asshole, but there is someone else I would really like to. You know, send something as a thank-you gift."

Bones looked at Jim, confused.

"Who?"

Jim didn't answer, his blush only darkened. Bones narrowed his eyes before realization hit him. He stared at Jim open-mouthed.

"Oh my god… Please don't tell me you're talking about the hobgoblin…"

Jim still refused to look up.

"Well, it's all thank to him that I got this job, right? It's not only a job, it's also experience and other things I have learnt that they never taught at the Academy. You know, these knowledge put me far ahead of my classmates."

Bones snorted.

"Yeah, like you aren't already."

Jim looked up at Bones.

"Well, like I said, a proper thank-you gift is in order. I can't think of anything that I could buy for him… You know, he's already got everything! Maybe I should make him a cake? It feels more special that way."

Bones looked at him, completely shocked.

"WHAT? You can bake? After all these years and you never bake me anything, and now you're baking for the hobgoblin?"

Jim blushed even harder and looked down.

"Bones, you're my best friend, you know that. But baking is not supposed to be for best friends."

Bones narrowed his eyes.

"Then who is it for…" – Bones stared at Jim in shock – "Jim, please don't tell me you're already in love with him."

Jim looked up almost immediately, babbling.

"No! Of course not! Why would you even think that? Me in love with him? Impossible!"

Bones narrowed his eyes and they just stared at each other for a while. Finally, Jim dropped his gaze and sighed in defeat.

"I'm not in love with him, Bones. It's just a crush... I think…"

Bones groaned.

"Of all the people to crush… You know damn well that you and him are just never going to happen, right?"

Jim diverted his eyes to the side, muttering sadly.

"I know, Bones. I know."

Time flew so fast and once again, it was almost summer. During the last semester, Jim ran into Spock several times at the Academy. It was not like the Vulcan avoided him, not at all. Every time Jim saw him, he always waved to catch his attention, and Spock always nodded back, letting his mouth curl up in that not-smile of his. It was just that every time Jim caught sight of him, Spock was busy conversing with other people. Sometimes they were cadets, probably from his classes, asking questions about their assignments. Other times they were other instructors in the Academy. So, it was only natural that Spock only nodded to him and went back to his conversation. Still, Jim couldn't help the slight disappointment whenever that happened. He had hoped to have another conversation with the Vulcan, but he never had the opportunity. Jim wasn't in any of Spock's classes – the guy mostly taught Science and a few basic courses of Xenolinguistic (which Jim totally tested out of), while Jim's major were Command and Engineering. And he couldn't just message Spock about something that happened during his day, that sounded a little too intimate (and last he checked, they never reached that level), not to mention how busy Spock probably was that he didn't have time for this little chit chat. The fact that Jim's crush for Spock only increased as time went by totally didn't help either.

Jim groaned as he buried his face in the pillow. Why couldn't he fall for normal people like others and not the most unattainable of all?

It was a week before the end of the academic year. Jim was washing the dishes when the Chef called out to him.

"Jim! The manager wants to see you!"

Quickly washing his hands, Jim walked nervously to the manager's office, which was located on the top floor of the building. His hands began to sweat when he knocked on the door. He opened when he heard the words "Come in" from the inside and entered the room, seeing the manager up to his nose in big piles of paper. He was really nervous but then the manager looked up at him and smiled brightly, which made him ease up a little bit. He noticed that the manager was quite good-looking, but he didn't pay much attention to that as that part of his brain was too preoccupied with a certain Vulcan.

"Please, sit down Mr. Kirk." – the manager motioned to the chair next to Jim, and Jim gulped and sat down. He began to fidget, his eyes scanning the room for a while before landing on the manager. Before the manager could open his mouth, Jim began to babble.

"Did…did I do something wrong? Am I getting fired? Please don't tell me that's the case… I've been trying my best here, I know I'm not as good as many others, but I…" – he was cut off by the sudden laugh of the manager. He could only stared wide-eyed at him before the manager spoke up.

"No, Mr. Kirk, I didn't call you here to fire you. As a matter of fact, it's far from it. The mother corporation is opening a new 5-star hotel on Vulcan, and they're currently finding a temporary fill for a cook, so I recommended you. If your application is accepted, and if you accept, you'll be working full-time as a cook on Vulcan during the summer. Your accommodation and meals will be covered, and not to mention the salary will be quadrupled the amount you are currently receiving – provided nothing goes wrong."

Jim could only stare at the man in shock. He tried to form words but nothing could get past the sudden lump in his throat at the moment. He gulped before his face broke into a joyful grin.

"You recommended me? Really?"

The manager grinned back.

"I was about to ask your opinion before I submit my application but it seems your opinion's quite clear, isn't it?"

Jim nodded frantically.

"Thank you, thank you very much!"

The man held his hands up.

"No need to thank me, I'm just submitting the application. However consider your talent and enthusiasm, as well as the positive comments from me and the Chef, I think you'll be accepted. I'll inform you later."

Jim's grin never left his face as he stood up, babbling "thank you" repeatedly to the manager before leaving the room. He finished his shift with a constant smile on his face. As he stood on the train, he suddenly remembered that he had never gone through with his thank-you gift for Spock. It was all thanks to Spock that he got this chance. Every time he intended to make that cake, something always came up, and after that…well he completely forgot. He gritted his teeth. This time he was going to make that cake and nothing was going to stop him.

Jim looked at the cake he just made with satisfaction. Well, it wasn't the best cake ever and of course, it couldn't compare with cakes made by professional bakers or such, but he really tried his best. On the top of the white cake was a big red "thank you" written in strawberry cream (Jim had contemplated making a heart-shaped cake, but then decided against it. He was pretty sure Spock wasn't into men, and doing that would very much scare Spock away). He then proceeded to find a box and then gift-wrapped it carefully and beautifully (well, the most he could manage). He then took a look at the gift, grinning like an idiot, ignoring Bones' grunts about how he didn't have a cake or hell, he didn't even KNOW Jim could bake ("Bones, I already told you, baking is not for friends!"). He then left the apartment, the goofy grin never left his face.

He stood on the train, carefully holding the cake. Luckily for him the train wasn't crowded during that time of the day. He kept on imagining Spock's face when he received his gift during his ride, maybe wide-eyed and lips curled up into that not-smile of his, and he couldn't help his giggles and felt his heart started beating faster. He was so lost in his fantasies that he didn't notice that he had already arrived at his destination. Well, not until the huge gate was already in front of him. He stopped on his track, snapped out of his fantasy and glance around. There were two guards at parade on either sides of the gate, who he didn't notice the last time he was here. One of them was standing right next to the bell. He hesitated, but the guard only glanced at him before facing forwards again, probably seeing that he was no threat, so he gulped and pressed the button. He waited for a while before a woman rushed out of the front door. As she approached the gate, he recognized her as Spock's housekeeper. He smiled at her, and her eyes widened a little before she smiled back. Good, she remembered him then.

"You still remember me?" – he asked with a grin, the same grin that had sent so many girls at the Academy to la la land.

She nodded, her smile never left her face.

"With such a scene that you caught, how could I ever forget?" – she rolled her eyes.

He nodded back.

"Phew, that's good. I was afraid I would have to explain everything again to anyone who answers the bell. Can I see your Master?" – he used his puppy dog eyes on her, the method that had never ever failed him.

Her bright smile turned into an apologetic one.

"I'm really sorry, but he's currently not at home."

Jim could almost feel his heart dropped to his stomach. He couldn't believe he came all the way here for nothing. All his fantasies shattered around him in an instant, but he tried his best to keep a straight face.

"Are you sure? Or is he just hiding? I really, really need to meet him." – Jim pleaded.

The woman's smile grew sadder.

"I'm really sorry, but he's been away for 3 days already. You can come in to see for yourself." – without waiting for Jim to agree, the woman already opened the gate and motioned for Jim to come in. – "You don't have to be shy, the Master already gave us orders to welcome you anytime you pay a visit."

Jim was about to stepped in when he heard she say it. He stopped dead on his track and turned around to face her, his eyes widened and mouth opened in surprise.

"Really? He said that?"

The woman nodded, her smile a little brighter.

"What good does it do to me to lie to you?"

Jim sighed. He guessed the woman was telling the truth then. Spock wasn't at home. And to think he put all his effort into it… He should have made an appointment, but then he wanted to catch Spock by surprise…

"Do you know when he's gonna be back?"

"I have no idea." – the woman shook her head – "His trips could last from hours to weeks. He could be home in a few minutes, but it could also be a week."

Jim hesitated. He wanted to wait for Spock, since he couldn't let his afternoon go to waste. But then he decided it would be too weird, he decided to just leave.

"Okay… thank you. I guess I'll just leave then." – Jim smiled sadly at her – "Can you give this to him when he comes back?" – he gave the cake to her – "It's a cake I made for him to show my gratitude. It could only last 3 days, so just throw it away after that, but please mention to him that I came by."

She nodded, a sympathetic smile plastered on her face.

"Sure, no problem."

They bid each other good-bye and he left. He walked a little further from the mansion before stopping, turning back to take one more look at it before sighing and headed home.

Jim opened the door to his apartment only to see Bones lying on the couch, watching some kind of soap opera on TV. He turned to Jim upon hearing the door open, and smirked teasingly.

"So Jimmy-boy, how did it go?"

Jim sighed and dropped heavily on the couch next to his best friend.

"I hate that name. Don't ever call me that again."

Bones sat up and patted him on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Jim let out another sigh.

"He wasn't home."

Bones rolled his eyes.

"See, that's why I told you to make an appointment."

Jim groaned and dropped his face in his hands.

"But I wanted to catch him by surprise!" – Jim whined – "This is not fair! To think I spent so much time…"

Bones diverted his gaze to the TV, his voice dropped lower.

"Or maybe he just didn't want anything to do with you."

"WHAT?" – Jim sat up, his shoulders tense – "No, that's not it! I did go inside, he was truly not at home."

Bones sighed as he stood up.

"Jim, I know you're a good guy and you deserve a lot of things. But you never had much interactions with the practical life out there, you probably couldn't understand. I'm just saying, he helped you, so you want to thank him, that's really nice. But don't get your hopes up, or you're gonna be really, really disappointed in the future. The higher you climb, the more badly it's going to hurt if you fall." – with that, Bones stood up and went to his room to prepare for work, leaving Jim alone in the living room with doubts he never felt before.

"You're home." – his housekeeper greeted him as he entered the house – "Do you want to have dinner right away?"

Spock got out of his jacket as he turned to regard her.

"Maybe later. Just bring me a drink into my office."

She nodded and bowed before turning towards the kitchen.

Spock had just returned from Vulcan. The construction of the new hotel required his direct instructions. It was a lot of work. It was not thanks to luck that his corporation was the only one approved to build hotels and restaurants to serve Starfleet Ambassadors and other important guests during their stay on a planet. Spock didn't believe in luck. At the age of 25 (Terran years), Spock had achieved many things – the youngest ever to graduate Starfleet Academy, the youngest instructor in the Academy's history, and the youngest ever to get to the rank of Commander (and Captain rank was coming in 2 weeks, also the youngest (though he had no intention of commanding a starship). Not to mention he had been a member of Vulcan High Command for 3 years, also the youngest in Vulcan history. It was thank to his position that he was able to study all the Federation's species really thoroughly, from their living environments to their cultures. That was how he was able to come up with ideas of hotels and restaurants that were friendly and familiar, yet fascinating and captivating to every species ever set foot in. It was thanks to his reputation that the VIP guests came to his hotels or restaurants, and of course he ruined them for every other places. Getting Starfleet's approval was not difficult – he had always been their favorite since the moment he landed on Earth for his first year at the Academy.

Spock quickly went through the notes left for him in his office during his absence. They were all work-related, from student assignments to the new scientific research on Vulcan or the profit made by the hotels on Orion. However, as he was skimming through all the notes, he suddenly came across one special note, left 2 days ago.

"Jim Kirk, cake."

He raised his eyebrow. That sure was an odd note. He called the housekeeper up to his room.

"Who left this note?"

"Oh, that was the young man who came here and made a scene a few months ago. He said it was a cake he made himself to show his gratitude for what you've done to him. He came 2 days ago, and he said the cake could only last 3 days, so I think it's still edible."

Spock nodded.

"Bring it to me."

The housekeeper nodded and left the room, only to come back a little later with the cake, still gift-wrapped. Spock carefully opened it to stare at an adorable cake with a big red "Thank you" on top. The corner of his lips twitched really slightly as he tried a small spoon, amazed to find out that the cake was indeed really good. He shook his head fondly as he tried another spoon. He then quickly continued with his files and notes, more effective than before, having a spoon of cake every once in a while. Soon he was checking the files of all the candidates submitted for various positions in the new hotel on Vulcan, when his eyes came across a file labeled "Jim Kirk". So the boy passed his test and proved to be what he believed him to be. He opened the file and grabbed the spoon for another piece of cake when he found out that the cake was already finished. Spock stared at the spot on the table where the cake had just been, then stared back at the opened file in front of him, into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Fascinating." – he murmured to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a day after the last day of class that Jim finally was called to the restaurant manager's office again. He hesitated in front of the door for a minute before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

"Come in" – the voice called out from inside.

He flashed a grin as he stepped inside.

"You asked for me?"

"Yeah, take a seat." – the manager looked up from his papers, his face completely emotionless – "I believe you already guessed what I called you for?"

"Is it…is it about the hotel job on Vulcan? Is it bad news?" – Jim was getting really, really nervous when he saw the manager's face.

The manager stared at him for a while before breaking into a huge grin.

"No, quite the opposite. You're accepted! Congratulations! Your contract here will end in 2 days, come to me by the end of that day to sign your new contract, okay? I had intended to scare you a little, but seeing you so nervous I couldn't do it anymore."

Jim could literally feel his face split in two as he couldn't suppress his happy smile. He nodded frantically.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

He stood up and was about to say good bye when the manager's face softened into a genuine smile.

"Are you going to celebrate? Could I invite you to dinner later to congratulate you on your new position?"

It took Jim 5 seconds to fully process the question and when he did, he blushed slightly. He smiled apologetically.

"That would be my honor, but you see, I… well, I can't… there's…"

Seeing Jim at a loss for words, the manager decided to help him. He kept smiling as he leaned back against his chair.

"Let me guess. You already have someone waiting for you at home, huh?"

Jim's brain automatically provided him with the images of Bones 'waiting for him at home' and he had to try his best to suppress his shiver. He only blushed a little harder and looked down to his feet, fidgeting.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that…" – then he looked up into the manager's eyes, who had been really nice to him since the beginning and had helped him a lot. – "I'm really sorry, you're really nice and if under different circumstances, I would have taken your offer. It's just I…" – Jim found himself at a loss for words once again.

The manager's eyes softened with a hint of amusement as he looked at Jim, standing in the middle of his office, fidgeting and refusing to meet his eyes. The boy was really nice and was one of the most good-looking he had ever met (well, besides his boss, however, he couldn't approach Boss that way). It appeared he was a little too late. He just smiled at Jim.

"Don't worry, no hard feelings. Finish your shift and go home to celebrate with your special someone. Good luck, Jim. It's been great to work with you. Work hard cause I'm not gonna take you back if you're fired."

Jim nodded and smiled at the manager, relief clear in his eyes. He grinned, thanked him again and left his office. Once outside, he let out a sigh. He didn't want to refuse the manager, he seemed to be a decent man. It was just that Jim thought he couldn't really go out with anyone while Spock was in almost his every thought like this. He just couldn't focus on others if he went on a date with them, and that would be disrespectful. When the manager had told him to 'go home and celebrate with his special someone', he had immediately thought of Spock, and sighed again. After that day, he had sometimes wanted to come to Spock's house again, but remembering Bones' words, he decided against it every time. He didn't want to appear clingy to Spock, though he really wanted to meet Spock and thanked him in person, at least once, before he left.

He glanced at his watch and quickly made his way towards the kitchen to continue working. Guess he would have to celebrate with his second 'special someone' then. Luckily, Bones' not leaving until 5 days later.

Leonard McCoy sighed as he stood inside the elevator. It was one of the rare days that he got to work day shifts, and he was looking forward to a nice evening with a replicated meal (he was too tired to cook), then sprawling on the couch and watching his favorite TV show (which was not a soap opera). So he totally didn't expect it when he opened the door to his shared apartment and immediately came into contact with the best smell of his life.

Food. Real, cooked food.

He immediately ran into the kitchen, only to see Jim wearing an apron, standing in front of a pot, stirring something that smelled…exceptional. On the dining table was probably the most delicious and expensive meal he had ever seen. His mouth immediately watered at the sight of the meal, and he swallowed before looking up to see Jim smirking at him. He managed to keep a straight face before approaching Jim and dropped down onto his knee.

"Jim, marry me."

Jim laughed so hard that he almost had to sit down on the floor. Leonard just stood up and grinned at him.

"What's the occasion? If you want to woo me this is definitely the right way, though I must say that I don't swing that way, sorry."

Jim grinned back before turning back to his pot to continue stirring.

"I got accepted for the summer job on Vulcan, Bones! I just felt like celebrating with my special someone."

McCoy snorted.

"Honey, we both know I'm not your first choice. But well, I'm not gonna refuse this fucking delicious meal."

Jim just smiled.

"Go get changed. I'm almost done with the soup, it's the last one."

McCoy nodded and went into his room to change. He went back into the kitchen to see Jim had finished setting the table and was sitting in one of the chairs, checking something on his PADD while waiting for him. He sat down and Jim put his PADD off before they proceeded with the meal. They talked about everything, from their day to their plans for summer and things like that.

"You're not going to stay on Vulcan permanently, right Jim?" – McCoy asked after they had finished their meal and Jim was getting the desserts.

Jim just grinned at him as he put down a piece of chocolate cake in front of him

"Don't worry Bones! I'm not going to leave you! You're stuck with me forever!"

McCoy rolled his eyes.

"God help me."

Then he looked at Jim straight into his eyes.

"What if you run into that hobgoblin boyfriend of yours? I'm pretty sure he will return to Vulcan too."

Jim sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll have to try my best not to make myself look like a fool and accidentally tell him that I lo… like him."

McCoy just narrowed his eyes. Suddenly he had a feeling that this would not go well, but he put it aside. Jim was an adult, he could take care of himself. Besides he was going to reunite with his daughter after being apart for so long, this was not the time for unhappy thoughts.

Jim woke up early that day. It was a very important day of his life anyway. He put on his best shirt, combed his hair neatly, looking himself over and over in the mirror until he was satisfied that he looked presentable.

"Perfect, let's go."

He arrived about half an hour earlier than the appointed time. There were also a few others who he guessed were going to be his new colleagues. He gave his PADD to the receptionist, who checked his message thoroughly before giving it back to him and motioned him to one of the waiting chairs. He had been waiting for an hour before he heard his name being called.

"Mr. James Kirk."

He looked up to see a beautiful Orion girl holding a pile of candidate files on her hands. He nodded, stood up and followed her into the office. The manager looked up and smiled at him, motioned for him to sit down on the opposite chair. They were all professional since they were not the only ones in the room. The manager asked Jim a few questions before pushing a pack of files towards him.

"This is your new contract, please take a closer look. Your contract lasts for 3 months and will end at the end of your summer vacation. You can see that we will cover for your accommodation and 2 meals a day. Your transportation from Earth to Vulcan and from Vulcan to Earth will also be arranged."

Jim read the contract thoroughly. Basically the job was the same as here, and everything else was the same as what the manager said. And the salary was really high (compared to his old jobs). Well, he couldn't expect less from the largest intergalactic company in the Federation.

"Do you have any further questions?" – the manager asked. Jim looked up and shook his head. The manager then pointed towards the end of the contract.

"Then please sign your name here."

Jim signed. They stood up and shook hands before the manager took out his PADD.

"It is done. I'll send you a message consisting of your code for the flight from Earth to Vulcan. Please be present at the city space dock tomorrow by the given time. We'll also arrange for transportation from to the hotel at ShiKahr. At first, before the hotel opens, you may stay there. When we are near the opening day, which is in two weeks, you will receive instructions to move out. Any further questions?"

"No, sir. Thank you." – Jim smiled.

"Then you can leave now." – the manager also smiled back.

Jim turned around and left. His hands were shaking slightly as he held the files. He had to go home, pack his things. Gosh, he only had one day to prepare, so many things to do…

Jim was lost in his thought that he didn't notice someone walking in the opposite direction and bumped into them, dropping his files on the floor. He immediately crouched down to pick them up, babbling.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't pay attention…"

"It is all right." – the person also knelt down and helped him pick up his files.

Jim looked up. His face immediately reddened as he could literally felt his heart stop beating when he saw who he just bumped into. Spock was looking directly into his eyes, his eyebrow raised, his lips quirked into that not-smile of his.

"Hello, Jim."

"H…Hi, Sp…Spock." – Jim stuttered, and then blushed harder thanks to his articulation, diverting his gaze down to the floor.

"What is the matter?" – Spock gave the files he picked up to Jim – "Are you not happy to see me again?"

Jim's eyes widened as he jerked his head up towards Spock.

"Wh…What? N…No! I was just too surprised! Hi."

Spock's mouth twitched a little more upward as he stood up.

"You already greeted me."

"Huh? Oh right, hello…oh wait…ah…" – Jim was truly at a loss for words.

Spock couldn't help it, he let out a slight chuckle as he held his hand out to Jim, who was still sitting on the floor. Hesitantly, Jim took it and was pulled up, his face as red as it could possibly get. He couldn't help but be annoyed at himself. How come he was always at a loss for words when it came to Spock?

"Where are you going? What are you doing here?"

Jim snapped back to reality as he turned towards Spock, who was looking at him curiously. He sudden realized, wasn't it the perfect opportunity to tell him his achievements and thank him properly?

"I'm here for my new job."

"New job? Are you not working here anymore?"

Oh yeah, Spock didn't know about this. Where should he start…

"Are you free?"

"H…huh?" – Jim winced at his intelligent reply. But who could blame him? He was caught off guard!

"I want to talk to you after I am done here, so I hope you do not mind waiting. Are you free?" – Spock asked again, emphasizing on the last part.

"Oh, ah, yeah, I'm not working today, so I can wait."

"Good. Would you mind going down to the basement and wait at my car? Or do you prefer waiting in the café downstairs?"

"It's okay, I can wait in your car. No need for café." – Jim shook his head.

"It might take a while. Maybe I should ask my driver to drive you home first…" – Spock took out his PADD as he was talking.

"No need." – Jim cut him off. – "I don't mind waiting. I'll wait for you in the car. I'll go now." – and he turned around and left.

"Wait! Jim…" – Spock called out, but Jim only walked faster. He didn't dare turn back, he was afraid Spock might change his mind. 'Maybe some other time' or things like that…

He took the elevator to the parking lot in the basement and looked around. He remembered that Spock's car was black, but there were too many black cars down there! He realized that he didn't know the car's plate number, neither did he ask. Maybe this was why Spock called him back later. He said there was a driver, right? Did he have to ask around for each one? But how, just approach them and say that 'I'm waiting for your master'? Who was gonna believe him?

Oh well, guess he should find somewhere to sit down and wait then.

As Jim was looking around, a young man dressing politely approached him.

"Are you Mr. Kirk?"

Jim turned to face him, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes… Who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Spock's driver. He told me you would be waiting for him in the car." – the man motioned towards a black car nearby.

Oh, so Spock really was considerate. Suddenly Jim felt a warm feeling in his chest.

Spock opened the door and walked inside the same room where Jim just walked out. The restaurant manager stood up and stepped aside immediately, bowed his head and waited for Spock to sit down.

"You have arrived. Everybody else had just arrived as well."

Spock didn't look up.

"The boy you directly recruited just left."

Spock nodded.

"Yes, I just met him in the hallway."

"He was really shy. He signed his contract without asking any further questions. Is he related to you, sir?" – the restaurant manager tried his best to suppress a shiver threatening to run through his spine. He felt lucky that Jim had refused his invitation. Getting involved with someone close to the Boss…

"No." – Spock gritted his teeth. – "I recruited him solely based on his abilities."

All the blood seemed to draw away from the manager's face when he realized he had upset the Boss. He tried to draw a red herring.

"Sir, the files here are prepared, please take a look..."

Jim followed the driver to the car. The driver politely opened the door for him and then he also got in, turning on the air conditioner. They sat in silence for a while before Jim spoke up.

"What's your name?"

Jim could see through the mirror that the corner of the driver's mouth twitched a little upwards.

"My name's Hikaru Sulu."

"How long have you been a driver?"

"A while. A few years I supposed. I don't really keep count, but Spock could give you the exact time." – Sulu chuckled at the last part.

Jim's eyebrow shot upwards.

"You actually are allowed to call him Spock? All the other people I met always call him Master or Boss or something like that." (of course Professor as well, but that was too common. Jim still didn't know what Spock actually did beside being a professor at Starfleet.)

"Or Mr. President – that IS the most common one." – Sulu rolled his eyes – "Yeah, I get to call him by his name cause we actually had been friends for a long time before I became his driver. I was working somewhere else when Spock complained to me that he was going to need a personal driver and he couldn't find anyone trustworthy, so I take him up."

"President? He's a President? Of what?"

Sulu's eyes widened as he turned around to look at Jim.

"Seriously? You don't know?"

Jim shook his head.

"Not really. I haven't known him that long. Besides being a professor at Starfleet, I don't know what is his other business."

"You must be joking…" – Sulu couldn't believe his ears, but then he took a closer look at Jim and saw that he was being sincere – "Well, the files you're holding."

Jim looked down on his files, then looked up at Sulu, then looked down again before his eyes widened.

"WHAT? You mean… Spock's actually the President of the largest intergalactic company in the Federation? AND a professor at Starfleet Academy?"

Sulu grinned.

"And a member of Vulcan High Command."

Jim couldn't believe his ears.

"Where the hell does he find the time for all that?"

"Beats me." – Sulu shrugged – "All I know is that the guy never seems to be out of time."

"Is it a family business or something?"

Sulu shook his head.

"I don't know, probably. I only know Spock received some help from his family, but he is the creator of this corporation. Maybe he would decide to pass it down to his children in the future."

Then Sulu turned around to face Jim and grinned.

"Ever heard of Surak?"

Jim nodded. Everybody who studied about Vulcan had to learn about Surak.

Sulu turned back.

"Well, Spock's father is Sarek, the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, I guess you already know. But do you know his grandmother is T'Pau? And that he's the heir to the House of Surak?"

Jim's eyes widened. That, he didn't know. T'Pau, the Matriarch of Vulcan, the only ever to refuse a chair in the Federation Council. The House of Surak, the most prominent house of Vulcan. That would mean…

"So Spock's basically a Vulcan Prince?"

Sulu grinned again.

"Precisely."

Jim shook his head and muttered to himself.

"Sounds like I made acquaintance of someone I shouldn't have…"

Sulu raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean? Somebody sent you to work for him?"

Jim shook his head.

"No, he actually introduced me to work here…"

Jim cut himself short as realization dawned on him. That must mean…he had been under Spock's control all these times! The manager did mention that he only submitted his application and someone with a higher rank would decide whether he would be accepted or not, what if that person was Spock? And he told Jim that it would depend on his abilities… Jim groaned as he ran his hands through his hair, earning a curious glance from Sulu. He only smiled back and looked out of the window. They didn't discuss Spock any further, just talked about random things. Sulu turned out to have a great sense of humor and didn't mind Jim at all, which brought Jim great relief.

Jim and Sulu were still chatting when the car door opened and Spock slid in besides Jim.

"Have you been waiting for long? I apologize, the people I met talked more than necessary." – Spock explained as he closed the car door.

Jim shook his head and smiled.

"No, not really. I've been chatting with Hikaru, so I didn't pay much attention to the time."

Sulu snickered.

"He's quite an interesting individual, Spock."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed? Let us go home, Hikaru."

Sulu nodded and started the engine. The car slowly moved out of the basement.

"You two…live together?" – Jim asked warily.

He could see Sulu's grin through the mirror while Spock only nodded.

"There are too many rooms in the mansion, so I invited Hikaru to move in when he accepted my proposal to be my driver. He stays in a different section."

Jim nodded. He could see the logic, but somehow he felt a slight twitch of…jealousy. Which he stomped down immediately. They stayed in silence for a while, Jim just gazing through the window while Spock focused on his PADD before Jim decided to break it.

"So…are you finished with your work?"

Spock blinked before he looked up and turned to Jim.

"Almost. The rest I can finish at home. You come today to sign your contract for your new job, I suppose?"

"Yeah, thank you for accepting me…" – Jim trailed off. They were engaged in a comfortable silence until they reached the mansion. Sensing Jim's uneasiness as they entered, Spock turned to him.

"What is the matter, Jim? Are you not happy to see me again?"

Jim was startled as he abruptly turned towards Spock.

"N…no! Why would you think that?" – he began to babble – "I was just a little surprised, that's all! Yeah, surprised! Last time I came here you weren't home, and I didn't really expect to see you again before I leave, so…"

"I know." – Spock's lips twitched up into that not-smile that Jim had come to love so much – " I was informed as such. I even received your gift."

"Re…Really?" – Jim DID NOT squeak like a teenage girl who had just been asked to go out by her crush.

"Indeed." – Spock nodded. He didn't seem to notice Jim's embarrassment. – "It was a really good cake. It had been a while since I last enjoyed any kind of dessert."

Jim looked down, his face flushed red.

"I'm glad you like it." – he muttered.

"So it is time for me to reciprocate. I apologize because I cannot cook many dishes, so I hope it is acceptable if you agree to share a meal prepared by my personal chef later."

Jim nodded frantically.

"Of course that would be enough! I mean, sure, I'd love to, err, share a meal with you." – 'It's a date', Jim thought to himself.

Spock nodded. Then he turned forwards.

"Would you like to join us, Hikaru?"

Jim could feel a pang of disappointment in his stomach. He had hoped for it to be just the two of them… However, Sulu smirked knowingly before it turned into a full grin.

"Nah, I need to call my parents and then I want to watch the new episode of my favorite TV show. I'll catch up with you later." – he said as the car slowly moved into the garage.

Jim tried his best not to let out a sigh of relief, then he frowned before it hit him.

"Don't tell me it's that soap opera on iTV, Hikaru."

Sulu's eyes widened.

"How…how do you know?"

Jim grinned.

"I believe you'd get along well with my roommate, he never misses one episode."

The car stopped and they all got out. Sulu's room was another way, so they bid each other goodbye and Spock led Jim to the living room. There, Spock called his housekeeper up, told her to welcome Jim before he turned back to him.

"I will be back shortly. I believe the human being would be "make yourself at home."

Jim nodded and Spock walked upstairs. The housekeeper smiled at him and led him to another room. It was an average room, which he guessed to be the guest room because there were all necessary conveniences, from TV to fridge and a closet. There was even a small bathroom connected through another door. Jim was observing the room when he noticed the housekeeper had left. But she returned shortly, bringing some snacks and drinks. Jim muttered a thank you before he decided to make some small talk.

"We've met each other a few times but I've never introduced myself properly, sorry." – Jim grinned sheepishly – "I'm Jim Kirk."

The young woman smiled back.

"My name's Christine Chapel, nice to meet you."

"So...you're Spock's housekeeper?"

"And his nurse." – she shrugged – "well, technically I was trained to be a nurse, but I'm proud to say I'm better than some so-called doctors out there. Spock seems to agree with me, so I also function as his personal physician."

Jim smiled. He could guess how good she was so Spock would actually let her take care of him. Then he frowned.

"Wait…you also call him by name? I thought last time you called him Master or something."

Christine laughed.

"I don't want people to know Spock and I are friends, cause they might take advantage of that. You know, using me to get to him. That's why I have to act that way in front of strangers, me and Hikaru. But I think you're not a stranger anymore, so I can relax around you."

Then her face turned serious.

"I trust you won't tell anyone?"

Jim nodded. He could understand. Spock was just looking out for his friends.

Christine then smiled at him kindly.

"Good. Spock may appear cold-hearted to others, but he's really nice. He values his friends more than anything. If someone got a hold of us… Please don't let that happen."

Jim shook his head frantically, Christine couldn't help but chuckled.

"Spock's gonna take a while, so you could just relax. Press that button over there if you need something. I'll call you when it's lunchtime." – with that, she left the room, not forget to close the door for Jim. Jim then sighed and laid down on the bed, observing the room more carefully. It was decorated nicely, helping him relax. He then realized how early he woke up that morning, and felt his eyes got heavier.

'Well, she did say she would call me when it's time for lunch.' – with that in mind, Jim closed his eyes and let sleep took him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim jolted awake. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. He had been sleeping for more than 4 hours and it was 2 p.m. Way past lunchtime, in his opinion

"And she said she would call me." – Jim muttered to himself and got out of bed. He walked towards the living room, and then around the house when he couldn't see anyone. Then when he came near the kitchen, he heard talking and laughter coming from the back. He approached a door and opened it, only to find himself standing in what could only be described as a mini-forest. The trees were big and there were grass, real grass under his feet. He followed the sound, not passing up the chance to admire the view until he reached a lake in the middle of the…garden? forest?

Jim could make out the sight, and what he saw literally made his jaw drop. Chapel and Sulu were talking and laughing with each other, while Chapel was brushing the fur of a fucking sehlat! Although appeared intimidating, the sehlat only laid there and let Chapel do whatever she did. But as Jim came nearer, it stood up and actually growled at him, showing his 6-inch fangs. That made Jim stop in his track. He didn't dare to come nearer, but he couldn't turn around and run away either, that might make the sehlat mad and chase after him, and there was just no way he could outrun it. Chapel and Sulu stopped talking when they saw the sehlat's reaction, and they turned towards him. Chapel then smiled and whispered something into its ear. Moments later the sehlat relaxed and it laid down again, its eyes closed. Sulu grinned and waved at Jim, beckoning him to come closer. Jim walked slowly towards them, but then he took more bold steps when the sehlat seemed to ignore him. He sat down on the grass next to Sulu and opposite Chapel, who motioned towards the sehlat.

"Its name is I-Chaya." – the sehlat let out a soft purr at the mention of its name. – "It originally belonged to Ambassador Sarek, Spock's father. He gave it to him when Spock was 3 years old. Really badass if you ask me." – Sulu grinned.

Jim's mouth dropped open.

"3? Spock's been taking care of a sehlat since he was 3?" – Jim couldn't believe his ears. If he could handle a fucking sehlat when he was 3, what could he handle when he was 25?

Chapel nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, Spock and I-Chaya are really close that Spock refused to leave it behind when he traveled to Earth, so Ambassador Sarek purchased this mansion for him so that he can raise I-Chaya here. The first time I met I-Chaya here it nearly gave me a heart attack when it ran towards us and jumped at Spock." – Chapel's smile grew wider as she scratched behind the sehlat's left ear, eliciting a soft purr. – "But it can sense who's a dangerous to Spock and who's not, and it warmed up to us after we started living here."

Then Chapel stood up.

"Come with me. Spock came down a few hours ago but he saw you were sleeping soundly so he didn't wake you." – Chapel grinned as Jim blushed furiously. She led him back into the house and pointed towards the stairs – "Spock's probably in his office working, second room to the right. He's expecting you, don't need to be shy. I'll go and tell the cook to warm up the lunch and you guys and have lunch together."

Jim turned to her.

"What about you and Sulu?"

"We already ate." – Chapel winked at him, making his face warmer than before, and left. Jim went upstairs and stood in front of Spock's office. He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door.

"Come in." – Spock's deep, low voice came from the inside. Jim opened the door to see Spock sitting at the desk, piles of papers and files and PADDs in front of him.

"You don't take a break?" – Jim looked at Spock warily.

"No, I need to finish my work for the business trip tomorrow. I am almost done. Sit down, Jim." – Spock motioned at the chair on the other side of the table. Jim sat down.

"You're always on a business trip. How many days a month do you get to stay at home?"

Spock glanced up at Jim.

"It depends, but generally not many. My work can be quite…demanding."

"You don't have anyone to help you?"

"I do, but he is on vacation. He is supposed to be back to work tomorrow."

"Where are you going this time? For how long?"

"Vulcan." – Jim swore he saw Spock's mouth twitch upwards – "I estimate my trip to last a week."

"Really." – Jim narrowed his eyes – "I'm also going to Vulcan soon."

"That is quite a coincidence." – there was a hint of amusement in Spock's warm brown eyes.

"Oh stop it." – Jim scowled – "I know you're the one behind this."

Spock just raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"You're a good actor, I have to admit." – Jim snorted. – "You said you would only introduce me, the rest depends on my ability and altitude… Yeah, right, finally it's all thanks to you."

Spock shook his head.

"You have to believe me Jim, it was all your ability that earned you the job. If your performance had not been satisfactory, your application would not have been submitted, and I would not have been able to recruit you."

"Whatever. But you've given me this chance and I'm not wasting it."

"I would not expect anything less." – Spock pushed his PADD aside and stood up – "I am going to have lunch now. Would you be amenable to join me?"

Jim nodded and stood up as well. They walked downstairs and into the dining room together. The table had been set with maybe too many dishes. Jim couldn't help but be a little surprised.

"This is your everyday meal?"

"Not really." – Spock titled his head – "I asked the chef to prepare a few dishes more than necessary because I did not have any idea of your preference."

"You…you didn't have to do that." – Jim blushed a little. He knew his relationship with Spock was just… Well, compared to Chapel and Sulu, he was just an acquaintance of Spock, so he couldn't understand why Spock was so…considerate to him. He wondered if he actually had any hope for the feeling that was still developing in his heart, or that Spock was just pitying him.

They sat down to eat. He observed that Spock was a strict vegetarian. Midway through the meal, Spock looked up at him.

"When are you leaving, Jim? And how are you going to travel to Vulcan?"

Jim swallowed his piece of steak before replying.

"The daily shuttle. The restaurant manager told me that my ticket will be sent to my PADD and I have to be present at the Space Dock by the given time. I hope it's not too early."

"Have you finished packing?"

"There's not much to pack." – Jim grinned – "Some clothes, some personal items and I'm good. I get to keep the dorm room until graduation so I don't have to actually pack everything."

"Can you finish this afternoon?"

"Why?" – Jim was bewildered.

"So you may come back and spend the night here, and you can travel with me tomorrow. It will be more comfortable."

Jim was confused.

"Huh? What do you mean by travel with you? You're not taking the same shuttle?"

"Why would I?" – Spock frowned

"But… Then how are you going to Vulcan? I thought there's only one trip every day?"

Spock's lips twitched in amusement (and smugness).

"No, Jim. I have my own ship."

Jim stared at Spock.

"You have your own ship."

Spock frowned again. He never understood the human need to repeat something that was just said a few seconds ago.

"I believe I just said that. Yes."

Jim couldn't believe his ears. Spock had a fucking SPACESHIP of his own!

"But how are you going to operate it? I thought… Every ship needs a captain, right? And pilot and navigator and doctor and… You've got to be kidding me!" – Jim was still finding it hard to believe. He knew Spock was rich, but a fucking spaceship of his own? All Jim ever dreamt of was to command a Starfleet ship, and here Spock was, a spaceship of his own. Life was just not fair.

Spock just calmly looked at Jim.

"I was just promoted to the rank of Captain yesterday, so yes, I can operate a ship according to Federation law. You probably do not know, but Hikaru and Christine were also Starfleet graduates. Hikaru can drive almost every vehicle, and yes, that means he can pilot a spaceship. My personal assistant is also an exceptional navigator. I have another friend who is the best xenolinguist I ever knew, she often accompanies me on business trips. It is thank to her that I have avoided many misunderstandings that could cause severe troubles. She is the one who will be in charge of the Communication station. There is another one who is a Scientist specializing in weaponry, she can take care of troubles if we ever come across a hostile ship with weapons, though that is unlikely to happen since I will only use the ship for my business trips, which are strictly among Federation planets. And last but not least, the most capable engineer that I ever met, who was misjudged by Starfleet in the past. But I guess it is fortunate, for that was how I was able to persuade him to work for me. He observed the construction of the ship, and I do not think the ship can be in better hands. They are the chiefs of their respective stations, I leave them to pick their own team to serve on the ship. You will meet them tomorrow as they will all be present for the first journey of the ship. They all live here, in the mansion, but they are on their vacations. They will all return in the morning."

Jim couldn't help but be really amazed. He never expected…well…

"Seems like you have everything covered." – Jim commented.

Spock shook his head.

"There is still one problem I have not been able to solve."

Jim frowned. What else? Spock had every station covered. Pilot, Navigator, Communications, Engineering, Science… Jim's eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"Medical. Christine told me she was just a nurse, she didn't have the qualifications to function as a doctor."

"She can, but only on short trips." – Spock muttered – "I still have not been able to find someone I can trust to work as a doctor to the whole crew. The ship is the perfect opportunity for me to open my business to further and newer planets of the Federation, but I cannot travel far without a doctor."

Jim couldn't help but grinned. Oh the irony.

"My roommate is on his way to become a Federation doctor. He is the best doctor I ever know, though a little grumpy." – Spock raised an eyebrow, making Jim chuckle – "Do you think you can give him a chance? He is the most honest person I ever met, you can trust him. He's graduating next term."

Spock seemed to think a little, before nodding.

"Send his information to my PADD and I shall take a look. Since he is a cadet at the Academy, I only need his name."

Jim quickly took out his PADD.

"Leonard McCoy, that's his name." – Jim quickly composed the message containing Bones' basic information and sent it to Spock. – "There, all done. He's on vacation now, visiting his daughter. Do you think you can wait after his graduation to begin with your plans?"

Spock nodded.

"If he is indeed worthy, then I would not mind waiting for him."

Jim grinned.

"Oh trust me, there's nobody more worthy than him."

Spock nodded again before his eyes fixated on Jim.

"Have you finally decided to join me tomorrow?"

"But…" – Jim sputtered. He was totally caught off guard – "That would bother you!"

Spock fixed him a stern look.

"Listen carefully Jim. I consider you as my younger brother and I enjoy helping you in any way I can, so I can assure you I do not think you would bother me in any way by travelling with me."

Jim could literally feel his heart breaking when he heard "younger brother" coming from Spock. 'Yeah, just his brother. His kiss was so sweet. There goes my chance. Come to think of it, I hardly stand a chance with him if I were a woman, not to mention I'm a guy."

"Do you not hear me clearly?" – Spock looked up when he did not hear Jim's reply.

Jim was instantly snapped back to reality. He shook his head, trying to fake a smile.

"No, just… I was thinking if I were able to finish packing in time."

"Have you informed your family?"

Jim winced.

"No… not yet… I'll inform them later."

Seeing that Jim was not comfortable at the mention of his family, Spock decided he would not press him. He then steered the conversation into another direction. Jim took his opportunity to steal a look at Spock whenever he looked down on his plate. Spock was indeed attractive, maybe too attractive to be legal. It was not only his body, though his body was toned and muscled and just exactly Jim's type: tall, dark and handsome. No, but Spock also had the attractiveness of a successful man that had everything, confident and all. He was also intimidating, but could be humorous and friendly in his own way. Jim found that the more he looked at Spock, the harder he could resist this man.

Come to think of it, Spock really was evil! He also had that look, with his pointed ears! He only lack a pointed tail! Damn it, he could approach Jim how he wanted, but he wouldn't let Jim approach him the way Jim wanted! That "younger brother" title, how Jim hated it! It was like a clear line Spock drew for Jim. Seriously, they're not related in any way, why would he want to be his brother? Spock was so mean to Jim…

"You seem distracted today. Are you unwell?" – Jim snapped back to reality only to find Spock staring at him.

"N… No! I'm fine, really." – Jim hoped Spock didn't realize he was actually daydreaming about him.

Spock narrowed his eyes.

"'Fine' has various definitions, Jim."

Jim shook his head, smiling.

"Really, Spock, I am well. Is that okay?"

Spock nodded.

"That would be satisfactory. Have you decided to join me tomorrow? If there is any problem, you can tell me and I can help you."

"No, it's fine. I can do it. I'll go with you tomorrow."

Jim sighed inwardly. Fine, if his feelings were meant to be one-sided, then just staying near Spock would be enough. He was no match for Spock anyway, he could feel that he had no hope pursuing Spock in the manner he wanted.

"Then it is settled. I shall ask Hikaru to drive you home later, and he will wait for you until you finish packing, then he will take you back here. I would rather drive you home myself, but I have some…unfinished business I need to take care of."

Jim's heart skipped a beat. Spock would rather drive him home? He was so going to have a heart attack if Spock kept on making comments like that. It might mean nothing to Spock, but to Jim, well, they meant a lot. Jim could do nothing but sighed and shook his head.

"It isn't necessary. Really, Spock, I can do it."

"It is faster this way. I shall have dinner with you tonight."

And that was the end of the argument. Jim realized Spock might look calm and peaceful on the outside, but he was really one dictatorial bastard. He either made the decision himself, or manipulated others into making the decisions he wanted. No other way.

Jim sighed as he stood up to went outside, only to find Sulu already sitting in the living room, grinning when he met him.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim was having another heart attack.

And his life was too short to endure so many heart attacks in only 2 days.

Jim woke up the morning after quite early since he didn't want to make Spock's crew waiting. He carried out his morning ritual as usual before emerging out of the guest bedroom. That was when he heard noises of people talking in the dining room. He approached warily, only to stop dead on his track when everybody abruptly stopped talking and turned their heads towards him upon his entrance.

Spock was sitting at the top of the long dining table. 3 beautiful women, including Chapel, were sitting on his right while 3 other men (scratch that, 2 men and a barely-legal boy), including Sulu, were sitting on his left.

Spock stood up as soon as his eyes laid on Jim.

"Jim, I see you are awake." – Spock walked towards him and grabbed his arm to drag him towards the dining table. Jim blushed when Spock insisted that Jim sit down next to him, ignoring the questioning glances from the 4 new members of the crew that Jim only met. Sulu and Chapel's mouths only twitched upwards slightly.

Spock then introduced Jim to them. But Jim only managed to get their names and positions before Spock's PADD chimed. He glanced at it before standing up, excused himself and walked out of the room, probably for a call.

Without Spock, Jim felt kind of…vulnerable among the crew. It was like Spock left him there for some hungry vultures or something… Jim couldn't help but staring at Spock's back until he was completely out of the room before returning his attention to the people he just met. And he immediately decided…

Nyota Uhura was definitely the most scary person he ever met in his short life.

If looks could kill, Jim was pretty sure he had already been through the most painful death he could imagine. Uhura was glaring at him harshly, distrust clear in her eyes. It didn't help that she was the one sitting closest to him. Jim swallowed hard.

'Spock, please come back!' – Jim was praying silently in his head when Uhura spoke up.

"So, James Kirk? I've heard Spock talk a lot about you. Your meeting situation was really…interesting, don't you think?"

Jim fought the urge to roll his eyes. Apparently Uhura believed him to approach Spock only to take advantage of him. 'Spock was the one to approach me, mind you!' he wanted to say that, but he only flashed his charming smile.

"Just Jim's fine. Yeah, I can say that it's unique. I regretted it at first, but I can't say that anymore."

Apparently his charm didn't work on Uhura as she only narrowed her eyes at him. But it seemed to work on Carol Marcus, the beautiful (and also blond) girl who was sitting next to Uhura. She smiled at him before patting Uhura on her shoulder.

"Come on Nyota, I don't think he's a bad guy. Give the poor guy a break."

Chapel only chuckled. That boosted Jim's confidence as his grin grew wider. He flashed Carol another charming smile of his (which made Carol giggle and Uhura roll her eyes) before turning to Uhura.

"Yeah, give the poor guy a break Nyota. What harm can he possibly cause?"

Uhura narrowed her eyes at him once again, however this time it was considerably less harsh than 2 minutes ago.

"I didn't give you permission to use my first name. You have to earn it, Kirk."

Jim shrugged and smiled at her. Well, that was some development. He was about to ask her something else when she turned towards Carol and Christine and they began talking about the newest dress model by some designer he didn't recognize. Women, he could never understand them.

He then turned towards the guys to see Chekov and Scotty (a name he insisted on being called) looking at him curiously, while Sulu was only smirking slightly. A brief introduction about himself and Jim found himself completely engrossed in a heated conversation with Scotty and Chekov about warp core theory and related topics. Jim found out that Scotty was indeed the best engineer he ever met, while Chekov…well, Jim sure was deceived by the kid's look. He was one of the smartest people Jim had ever met, and Jim hadn't actually met many people he considered "smart". And the kid idolized Spock greatly. Jim was pretty sure with little persuasion he could convince Chekov to join him in his little Spock fan club.

Only Chekov wasn't interested in Spock the way he was, Jim thought bitterly.

They were still talking enthusiastically when Spock walked back inside. He looked at all of them before speaking up.

"Shall we depart?"

Jim literally camped in the observation deck. He could never get tired of all the scenery he was viewing. He had known for a long time that he belonged in space. It was just that he never expected to be able to go out into space this soon. One of the reasons he accepted the job offer on Vulcan was because it gave him the chance to go out into space, even for only a short time.

Jim had never been in space, it was his first time. He had reluctantly asked Spock if there were anything he could do to help on the ship, but Spock refused, saying that he was the guest and he did not have to do anything, so Jim hurriedly got to the observation deck as soon as he got the chance. He felt so lucky that Spock had offered for him to travel on his ship, because there was no way he could enjoy this view on a passenger shuttle. Sure, he might have gotten lucky and snatched a window seat, but there was no way it could have been the same.

Jim was so engrossed in the view that he didn't notice the door to the observation deck opened and closed behind him.

"You look excited, Jim."

Jim startled and immediately spun around to come face to face with Spock, who was standing only inches from him, eyebrow raised, hands clasped behind his back. He was dressed in his regular black pants and white shirt. The crew, Jim noticed, didn't have to wear a uniform as they were not working for Starfleet, as Spock had explained. This seemed to make the ladies really happy. Well, no woman liked it when she saw someone else wearing the same thing she did. Though Jim would love to see Spock in Starfleet's command gold or science blue, he knew Spock would look good in anything he wore.

Or best, nothing at all.

Jim shook his head as the images of a naked Spock were threatening to invade his mind. It wouldn't do him any good if he was having a boner in front of Spock. He might scare Spock away, or worse, make Spock throw him out of his ship right this moment. He opened his eyes to see Spock was looking at him curiously. He smiled brightly.

"You aren't on the bridge?"

Spock shook his head.

"There is not much to do. Hikaru can take care of the ship for now. Are you not tired? I know you went to bed late last night."

Jim blushed. Spock paid attention to when he went to bed?

"Nah, I want to do some…well, you can say sightseeing."

"Is this your first time in space?"

"Yeah." – Jim nodded, smiling.

Spock was getting more and more fascinated by this human.

"Are you not afraid or nervous? Most people I know are quite anxious when they went into space for the first time."

Jim grinned.

"Nah, what's to be afraid of? Space has always been my dream. I'm not nervous, but excited as hell. Besides, it's just like the first time I went to San Francisco to attend the Academy."

Spock nodded. Then he glanced down at the bag on the floor, near Jim's feet. His eyes widened.

"Is that all your luggage?"

Jim shrugged. It was true that he didn't have much. He only bought a few shirts and pants and some underwear, along with a small pot and an equally small pan and a mini cooker (he was only going for 3 months, there was no way he was going to buy new ones, and he couldn't afford eating out every night).

"The climate on Vulcan can be too hot for humans. Are you sure you are thoroughly prepared? Are your clothes adequate to help you withstand the heat?"

Jim looked up into Spock's eyes. Was Spock really…worried about him?

"I'm… I'm not sure… This is my first time visiting Vulcan, so…" – Jim hated the way his confidence always disappeared in front of Spock.

Spock's eyes softened as he regard the sputtering human in front of him.

"I will take you shopping for appropriate clothes when we arrive. Do not worry, Jim."

Then he turned around. But after walking a few steps, he glanced back at Jim.

"Would you like a tour of the ship before having lunch?"

Jim broke into a grin before running after Spock.

Jim had a feeling that he was not the only one who was amazed by the design of the ship as they visited one of the offices on the ship. Spock also looked really impressed.

"You look like this is your first time touring the ship as well." – Jim commented.

Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have to admit, I have only toured the ship once. I did not pay much attention to the design of the ship that time, I was only concerned about its efficiency. And its layout, so that I can easily navigate through it." – Spock added the layout part as an afterthought. – "Scotty was the one in charge of the design. I have no doubt in his ability, but I am still very impressed by his work."

Jim grinned, nodding in agreement.

"He's pretty amazing if you ask me. I've only talked to him for a few minutes but I can tell he's the best damn engineer I've ever met."

Spock's mouth twitched upward slightly before he turned to fully regard Jim.

"Are you excited about coming to Vulcan?"

Jim nodded. Spock then led him back to the mess hall.

"Let us have lunch. There is much to prepare for you when we arrive on Vulcan."

Jim followed Spock, confused.

"For me? What else do I need?"

"No need to question." – Spock kept on walking – "Just stay with me and I will take care of you, Jim."

Jim's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Did Spock just say what Jim think he just did? 'Stay with me', he said. That sounded like the most romantic declaration of love in Jim's mind. Jim knew Spock probably didn't mean it like Jim wanted it to be, but damn, he would agree in a heartbeat if Spock asked him to 'stay with him'.

They sat down together at an empty table in the mess hall. Instead of replicators, the mess hall was more like a restaurant with real cooks, cooking real food. Jim kept on wondering how rich Spock must be to actually maintain a real restaurant in space.

It was not like he was complaining. Here he was, sitting in a first-class restaurant, enjoying first-class food with his boyfriend (he wished), paradise couldn't be any more perfect.

'If I confess my feelings to him right now, would he accept?' – Jim thought to himself, then he smiled and shook his head – 'More like he would throw me out an airlock.'

Spock did not pay much attention to his meal. He could not help it when there was this adorable boy sitting in front of him, happily enjoying his food. Spock had never found anything adorable since he was 3 when his dad gave him I-Chaya, and he supposed he should not describe a man in his early 20s as adorable, but Spock could not find any other words. And to think S'chn T'gai Spock was at a loss for words…

Jim might be only 4 years younger than Spock, but Spock could not help but thought that Jim was much younger. Jim probably could not have known of all the dangers in this world as he was much less experienced than Spock, which was why Spock felt a surge of protectiveness wash over him, like it was his responsibility to protect this human. To Spock, Jim was kind of…fragile, even with his strong skin tone and a head with short, Starfleet-standard haircut still bobbing in front of him.

"Starfleet-standard cut looks really good on you." – Spock blurted out.

"Huh?" – Jim stopped eating and looked up from his dish to look at Spock.

"Nothing, I just noticed how fitting Starfleet's standard haircut looks on you." – Spock said, a little embarrassed by the way his control slipped. But he could not regret for long, as he was rewarded with bright blue eyes and a wide, blinding smile directed at him.

"Really? You think I'm good-looking in this haircut? That's it, I'm never wearing any kind of other haircuts!"

"That was just my opinion, do not take it too seriously." – Spock cleared his throat – "Finish your meal quickly."

Spock could not understand himself with his sudden string of thoughts. Jim was tall, almost as tall as him, with a lean and muscled body – at least that was what Spock thought, since Jim always wore his shirts a little bigger than his body, and Spock had not actually touched Jim's body to be sure (well, technically he did, but he was too drunk to remember). Jim sure was aesthetically pleasing, probably the most Spock had ever met, with a boyish charm and a blinding smile and cerulean eyes that was really captivating. Spock knew Jim was a heartbreaker, not because he was promiscuous but because he was too innocent to realize the effect he had on other people.

"You're not hungry?"

Spock was snapped back to reality by Jim's question, only to realized he had abandoned his meal in favor of staring at the boy. He cleared his throat, a slight tint of green on his cheeks.

"Not really. I find it…interesting, the way you enjoy your meal."

"You sound like you're talking to your girlfriend. Creepy." – Jim muttered.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I thought flirting requires more…intimacy? I am quite experienced in human courtship, maybe I should teach you some…ah, tricks."

"I don't have time for that, you can keep it to yourself." – Jim said with a wave of his hand while thinking to himself – 'I would really, REALLY appreciate if you teach me how to court YOU instead, Spock.'

Jim finished his meal. He looked up only to see a big portion of fruits on the table. His eyes widened.

"How the hell am I supposed to finish all of these fruits? Maybe I should bring them with me to eat when I'm bored." – he joked. What he didn't expect was for Spock to snap his fingers and a waiter immediately appeared on their side.

"What do you need, sir?"

"Prepare 2 portions of fruits like this one. Put them in bags so that I can carry them around." – Spock said, eyeing the fruits on the table.

"Yes, sir. Coming right up." – the waiter nodded and walked away. Spock turned back to Jim to find the young man's mouth had dropped open.

"You're not kidding, right?"

Spock shook his head, amused.

"Vulcans do not kid, Jim. You can have whatever you want, do not mind."

Jim couldn't help but felt a little closer to Spock. His heart was beating much faster than normal in his chest.

"You also like fruits?"

"Indeed. However, I prefer Vulcans fruits to Earth ones."

Jim eyed the fruits on the table.

"But…. These are all Earth fruits!"

Spock blinked.

"I believe they are, yes."

"So why the hell did you ask for them to prepare that many?" – Jim exclaimed.

"So that you can indulge yourself. Fruits are good for your health, Jim."

Jim just rolled his eyes before he grabbed a bunch of grapes and put one into his mouth. He then held them towards Spock.

"Here, have some."

Spock just raised an eyebrow at him, but he grabbed one nonetheless.

"What kind of food do you like?" – Jim had another grape.

"Please elaborate."

"I mean, what kind of food is your favorite? Preference?"

"I do not have any specific preference as I will consume any dish I find acceptable." – Spock also had another grape.

"So you're an omnivore." – Jim commented dryly

The comment completely caught Spock off guard. His hand, which was bringing the grape to his mouth, stopped in midair. His mouth was still open as he looked at Jim, his eyes widened. The sight was so hilarious it made Jim broke into hysterical fits of laughter, which made Spock blush slightly green. He put the grape down on the table before clearing his throat.

"I would not say that. As a Vulcan, I do not consume meat as Vulcans are vegetarian. Moreover, I do not eat that many kinds of food. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say I pay more attention to the quality of the meal than the ingredients." – Spock stopped, but added as an afterthought – "As long as the dish is vegetarian."

Jim was still smiling brightly at Spock, unable to stop the giggles.

Seeing that Jim could talk that freely with him made Spock…comfortable. It had always been difficult for him to have anyone he could talk to freely as he was always on the lookout for people approaching him to take advantage of him, either his wealth or his position. Even his crew, the closest to 'friends' he had, did not talk that freely when he was around. They had that kind of respect for him, the same as for someone of superior ranking, not for a friend. That was why Jim was like a new gush of wind to him. He could relax when he was around Jim. Finally he met someone with no dark motivations, someone he did not have to be cautious or alerted around.

(Well well well Spocky, apparently you were making a big mistake there. Yeah, technically Jimmy wasn't after your money or fame or power, but he was after something much bigger, much more valuable – which you totally did not even think was possible – you yourself! Well, lucky for Jim then, since he would have more chance if you didn't know anything, right?)


	8. Chapter 8

For anyone who likes this story and wants to continue reading it:

I'm sorry I've been really busy, and maintaining multiple accounts really is a hardship. So if you want to continue reading this story, you can visit it at AO3 with the following link.

h

t

t

p

: / / archiveofourown.

o

r

g

/works/1949064

This story will be updated weekly there. You don't have to create an account if you don't want to, you can read or leave comment anonymously.

And if you like it, please leave me some comments saying how well I did, what details you like… I would really, really appreciate your opinions!

Thank you for reading.

(FF doesn't let me post a link so I have to make it this way. Just copy the letters and numbers and symbols from h to 4, put them in the same line, delete all the space and paste into the URL bar on your browser)


End file.
